Entre la magia y el amor
by Kira Murasaki-chan
Summary: En este lugar donde la magia, demonios, dragones, leyendas mágicas y demás artilugios que se pueden imaginar relacionados con la magia...nuestros protagonistas...con vidas tan distintas pero con un destino compartido por una leyenda que se dejará de serlo y se volverá realidad, se unirán en un viaje donde se desvelarán secretos, pero ¿Nacerá la amistad y el amor entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Caminos cruzados por el destino**

 **Cap 1: Así vivimos**

-Holi, sé que no debería estar subiendo esto, porque aún tengo pendientes con SAOZ, New Aventures y Amor Guerrero, pero es que Doña Inspiración es un arma de doble filo-saludó Yuki.

-Claro, y después el irresponsable soy yo-dice Kaito.

-¡Pierdes las cosas con mucha facilidad!-le grita Hikari.-

-Vale vale, es cierto-dice él con una gotita anime.

-Demonios...jugar con él...cansa-dice Hiroto jadeando.

-Prácticamente entrené con él toda mi vida-dice Hikari-

-Qué pena que Natsuki se haya ido a hacer unas compras-dijo Yuki.

-Qué pena por mí, casi me arranca el brazo al intentar llevarme-dijo Hikari.

-Si, esta niña siempre detestó ir a comprar-dijo Kaito.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS NIÑA?!-le gritó Hikari.

-Ya valí-dijo Kaito, mientras se iba corriendo.

-¡VUELVE PARA ACÁ!-le gritó, mientras lo perseguía.

-Me voy a dormir-dijo Hiroto.

-Claro, y déjenme todo esto a mí-se quejó Yuki-Aunque claro, no me importa, mejor comienzo-agregó, mientras apretaba un botón.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Basado en los Justicieros Slayers, bueno, en realidad, tiene MUCHOO parecido con ese anime, bueno, lo explicaré al final XD.

Nota 3: Por mis terribles habilidades para crear ropa y describirla, sólo describiré la ropa de algunos XD, es que la flojera me gana ewe.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

* * *

Se ve aun par de chicas, una de ellas el pelirroja de ojos rosas y lleva su largo cabello atado a un moño de color rojo muy llamativo, está vestida con un polo sin mangas un poco ajustado de color rosado con toques y negros, usaba unos pantalones ajustados de color negro unas botas pequeñas de color blanco con toques rojos, unos guantes de color blanco y una larga capa de color negro, tenía algunos talismanes en su capa y ropa; a su lado había una azabache de ojos verdes tenía puesto un polo sin mangas de color verde limón y debajo del polo tenía puesto una polera de color verde muy oscuro, llevaba una pequeña armadura que cubría su pecho de color plateado, un pantalón de color negro, tenía unas botas de color negro con toques verdes que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, tenía un cinturón en la cintura en donde tenía guardada una espada.

¿? POV

¡Hola! Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi, o mejor conocida como "Blossom", soy una talentosa y hermosa maga de 16 años, y me encargo de...ejem, hacer justicia contra los ladrones, para después poder llevarme su oro o demás posesiones, no pueden decirme que soy peor que ellos, porque lo que cuenta es que yo lo usaré para algo más productivo, como...no sé, ¿Talismanes?¿Comida?¿Dulces?Si, eso. La azabache que está a mi costado es Kaoru Matsubara, o mejor conocida como "Buttercup", son nombres que usamos para "hacer justicia", ella me ayuda a ir contra los ladrones, claro, recibiendo una buena parte del bono, es una muy buena amiga mía, aunque solemos pelear, sé que en el fondo, quizás muy en el fondo, me estima.

Fin del POV

Se ve a la pelirroja sonreír, mientras se encaminaba hacia una cueva, junto a la azabache quien también sonrió, para que después se escuchara una explosión y unos golpes, ambas salieron satisfechas, con muchas bolsas llenas de oro...

.

.Introducir Slayers Memorial aquí XD(El link en mi perfil, si no está, busquen con ese nombre XD, el canal se llama: ¡Viva los justicieros!)

.

-¿Qué desean señoritas?-pregunta la mesera a las dos chicas.

-Todo lo del menú-dijo Momoko con una sonrisa.

-Además de agregarle 2 especiales-agregó Kaoru con una mirada cómplice hacia su amiga.

-B-Bien-tartamudeó la mesera, mientras se retiraba- _"¿Comerán siempre así?Pero si están tan delgadas"_ -pensó.

-¿Alcanza para pagar todo eso?-preguntó Kaoru, mientras cerraba un ojo, y miraba a la pelirroja-

-Si, y para mejorar, sobra-dijo ella.

-Bien-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba una postura correcta en la silla, ya que estaba inclinada con la silla, apoyándose solamente en la mesa.

-Supongo que tardará un poco-dijo Momoko.

-Y hay que aprovechar eso-dijo Kaoru, mientras ponía fuertemente un mapa contra la mesa-Mira, pelirroja de moño gigante-dijo ella.

-¡Ey!-se quejó ella en forma chibi.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpas cuando estoy en medio discurso-dice la azabache con fastidio.

-Ash, está bien-menciona Momoko con un puchero.

-Bueno, como decía-dijo Kaoru mientras sacaba un marcador rojo-aquí, aquí y aquí serán los siguientes lugares a los que iremos, allí se encuentran miembros de la misma organización, pero en distintos puntos, así que hay mucha probabilidad de que haya mucho oro-agregó con una sonrisa.

-Interesante~-dijo Momoko-Pero bueno, pásame eso-dijo, mientras le quitaba el marcador rojo.

-¡Ey!-se quejó.

-Para empezar este marcador rojo es mío-dijo, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Bien, habla-dijo Kaoru.

-Bueno...-comenzó a decir, pero llegó la mesera, que con ayuda de otros meseros, le sirvieron toda la comida.

Ambas se miraron, para después comenzar a atacar.

-¡Sácate!¡Esto es mío!-chilló la pelirroja.

-¡O no!¡Eso sobre mi cadáver!-gritó la azabache, mientras la lanzaba de su pelea, y jalaba la pierna del pollo.

La pelirroja se reincorporó y volvió a la pelea contra su amiga.

-¡CON QUE ASÍ QUIERES JUGAR!-gritó ella-¡Bola de...!-intentó gritar, mientras formaba una bola de energía en sus manos, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Mujer, no hagas eso!-le gritó la azabache, mientras la pateaba.

-¡Pero dame mi parte!-chilló ella.

-Bien bien, toma-dijo Kaoru, pues sabía que si no le daba lo que quería, el lugar sería destruido por completo.

Todos se alejaron con mesa y todo de las chicas, temían que algo malo les fuera a pasar si estaban cerca de ellas.

.

Las dos chicas se encontraban hospedadas en una posada, era una habitación de dos camas.

-Aah~qué bueno estaba-dijo Kaoru, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, recostada en la cama.

-Delicioso-dijo Momoko, concordando con su amiga, mientras comenzaba a peinarse su largo cabello frente al espejo.

-Bien, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?-le preguntó la azabache.

-Ah, pues te contaré-dijo Momoko, mientras terminaba de cepillarse el cabello.

.

-Mmm...Interesante-dijo una castaña, ante lo dicho por un pelirrojo.

-Nada mal, Makoto-dijo un rubio.

-Ya les digo que robar ese rubí será nuestro camino hacia el éxito-dijo el llamado Makoto con una sonrisa.

-Pues, mañana mismo vamos por esa piedra preciosa, no vaya a ser que haya sido una mentira todo lo que escuchaste-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Eso no va pasar chiquilla-le dijo Makoto burlón.

-¡Que me llamo Hikari!-se queja la castaña.

-Sabes que nunca va a hacerte caso-dijo el rubio con una gotita anime.

-Cállate Hotaru-le dijo ella, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Claro, uno quiere apoyarte, y vienes y lo rechazas, qué malvada-dice Hotaru fingiendo estar indignado.

-Si si, lo que digas principito-dijo Hikari burlona.

-Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías y vamos a dormir-dijo Makoto.

-Si-dijeron resignados.

.

-Debes de estar loco-dijo convencida la rubia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Claro que no, sabes que a mi me gusta explorar y sólo porque soy un estúpido príncipe, me tengo que quedar aquí encerrado-dice el castaño, mientras la desafiaba con la mirada.

-No digas eso-dijo Miyako-Hiroto, piénsalo bien.

-Sabes que es verdad-dijo el ojimorado.

-Nuestro hermano no nos lo permitirá-dijo la rubia.

-Bah, es cierto, se me había olvidado ese detalle-dijo Hiroto.

-¿Se puede saber que no voy a permitir?-preguntó un azabache, mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Esto, ejem, Kaito, que Hiroto te explique-dijo Miyako, mientras ponía a su hermano menor delante suyo.

-Gracias Miyako-dijo él entre dientes-He estado pensando en irme a vivir aventuras, lejos del castillo-dijo Hiroto.

-Ah, era eso, está bien-dijo Kaito con normalidad.

-¿Eh?-dijo Hiroto confundido.

-Pero tienes que ir con Miyako-dijo Kaito.

-¿QUÉ?-dijo Miyako.

-Ella evitará que cometas cualquier tontería que se te venga a la mente, y también serás acompañado por Kojiro-dijo Kaito.

-¿Cómo que tonterías?-se quejó Hiroto.

-Nada de reclamos, además sólo tienes 14 años-dijo Kaito.

-¡Y ella 16!-dijo acusadoramente Hiroto-

-Y por eso estoy enviando a Kojiro que tiene 17-dijo Kaito.

-No es justo-se quejó el castaño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Es eso o no pones ni un pie fuera de este castillo-dijo él con los brazos cruzados-

-Bien~-dijo Hiroto ya derrotado.

-Miyako, no te preocupes, Hiroto será todo un despistado, pero sé que te va a cuidar, igual que Kojiro...-dijo Kaito, observando a su hermana menor.

-¿No se llamaba Butch?-preguntó la rubia.

-Bueno, dar su verdadero nombre puede ser muy peligroso, así que prefiere usar ese-dijo Kaito-Bueno, vayan preparando sus cosas, mañana en la mañana partirán, además, aunque quisiese no podría irme de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo, mientras suspiraba.

-Bien-dijeron los dos.

.

-Bueno, Kaoru, vamos por esa esmeralda-dijo Momoko emocionada.

-Pero antes hay que comer-dijo Kaoru.

-Por supuesto, no se puede "pedir prestado algo" con el estómago vacío-dijo Momoko.

-¡Exacto!-dijo ella.

Bajaron a comer, y ante la mirada de temor de los meseros pidieron lo mismo que el día anterior, y tuvieron la misma pelea que tenían siempre que iban a comer algo.

.

-Bien-dijo Makoto, para después tomar aire-¡FLOJA, LEVÁNTENSE E UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¿¡O ACASO OLVIDASTE QUE TENEMOS QUE IR POR UN RUBÍ!?-le gritó a Hikari.

-¡DEMONIOS!¿¡CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO TIENES DERECHO A GRITARME!?-le gritó Hikari-¡Thunder Arrow!-le dijo, mientras le lanzaba una flecha de trueno.

-¡Fire Arrow!-dijo Makoto, mientras se defendía con una flecha de fuego.

Los dos ataque chocaron e hicieron una explosión.

-Auch-dijo Hotaru todo quemado.

-Oops-dijeron los dos con una gotita anime.

-Típico, uno viene con rico pescado, y vienen sus compañeros de viaje y lo queman con sus ataques mágicos, completamente normal-dijo Hotaru, mientras se retiraba hacia el lago para pescar más, con lágrimas cómicas.

-Todo por tu culpa-le dijo Hikari a Makoto.

-¡¿MÍA?!-se quejó Makoto.

-¡Gracias por la ayuda!-dijo Hotaru sarcástico.

-Bien, ya vamos-dijeron los dos, mientras iban en ayuda de su amigo.

.

-Bien, ya estoy lista-dijo Miyako, mientras observaba sus ropas:

Estaba con sus largos cabellos rubios en forma de bucle hasta la cintura, estaba vestida con un polo de color celeste, las mangas eran un poco más grande de lo usual, eran de color blanco, usaba un pantalón de color azul oscuro, tenía puesto unas botas de color blanco que le llegavan más abajo de la rodilla, tenía un collar que tenía un talismán.

-Apúrate, sal Miyako-le exigió Hiroto.

-Bien, ya salgo~-dijo ella-

-Hasta que sales-dice Hiroto.

-No demoré tanto-dijo ella, mientras hacía un puchero.

-Si si, vamos-dijo Hiroto.

-Miyako, cuida que no haga ninguna tontería-le dijo Kaito a su hermana ya en las puertas del castillo-Kojiro, lo mismo para ti-dijo, dirigiéndose a un azabache de ojos verdes-Además de cuidar a mi hermanos que son un par de despistados.

-Si-dijo él, mientras asentía.

-Y tú Hiroto, no hagas tonterías-le dijo Kaito a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Ante tus ojos lo úncio que hago son tonterías ¿No?-le preguntó Hiroto un poco fastidiado.

-Sip-dijo Kaito con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me lo temía?-dijo Hiroto con una gotita anime

-Buen viaje-les dijo Kaito, mientras se despedía de sus hermanos menores y del soldado azabache.

2 príncipes con 1 soldado...

3 chicos que sólo viajan en busca de aventuras y cosas raras para poder venderlas...

2 chicas que "luchan" contra ladrones para poder ganarse la vida...

Vidas distintas en verdad, pero el destino es caprichoso...¿Qué les tendrá preparado el destino?

* * *

-Bien, hasta aquí dejo este alocado fic que se me vino a la mente, bueno, como bien puse al principio, explicaré porque se parece tanto a los justicieros Slayers-empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡VEN PARA ACÁ, NADIE ME LLAMA CHIQUILLA O NIÑA Y SALE ILESO!-gritó Hikari aún persiguiendo a su hermano mayor.

-¡ENTONCES EXPLICA EL QUE ESTE VIVO!-dijo Kaito burlón.

-¡YA ME TIENES HARTA!-le gritó-

-Bueno, como decía-dijo Yuki-Este fic se parece demasiado a ese anime porque yo pensaba cambiar a los personajes por las PPGZ y los RRBZ, algo así como SAOZ, pero es que no podía arreglármelas para que concordaran, así que me abstuve a esta idea y, de repente, vi una imagen que hizo que pudiese conectar todo n.n y eso es todo-dijo Yuki.

-Bien, estoy listo para otras partidas-dijo Hiroto.

-Ay, cállate-le dice Yuki.

-Mala-dice Hiroto con una gotita anime-No sé ni para que me entraste aquí si no me vas a dejar hablar-agrega.

-Porque se me da la gana-dice Yuki.

-Bah, ya que-dice él resignado.

-Bueno, ojalá que esto vaya compensar el que no haya actualizado mis demás historias, además de que no pude subir porque estuve sin internet , si de nuevo-dijo Yuki-Ahora tú, despídete.

-No quiero-dijo Hiroto.

-¡Ya llegué!~-canturrea Natsuki, entrando con distintas cosas.

-Qué miedo contigo-dice Yuki.

-Y bueno, como tengo que sacar todo esto y mi querida prima es tan buena que me va a ayudar, me la tengo que llevar-dice Natsuki.

-¿Eh?No eso no por favor, sabes cuánto odio desempacar cosas-dice Yuki.

-Pues te aguantas-dice Natsuki-Sayonara~


	2. Chapter 2

**Caminos cruzados por el destino**

 **Cap 2: Los llamados para ser los...¿Elegidos?**

-Bueno, quiero aclarar que quizás suba esto en compensación de que la autora es pésima escribiendo especiales y no se le ocurre nada para Hallowen-dice Yuki.

 _Cuando te conviene soy la autora ¿Cierto?_

-Sipi-dijo Yuki

 _Te haré sufrir ¬.¬*_

-Bueno, dejando de lado las amenazas de mi creadora-dijo Yuki-Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-le pregunta Hikari.

-Con la autora-le responde Yuki.

-Un momento ¿Y Kaito?-pregunta Natsuki.

-Emm...-dice Yuki con una gotita anime, mientras veía al ojiazul con ojitos en espiral y con toda la cara rayoneada en una parte de la habitación

-¡Kaito!-dijo Natsuki asustada-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó angustiada, mientras agarraba a Kaito de los hombros-¡¿Estás vivo?!-le preguntó, mientras lo zarandeaba.

-A ese paso se va a morir de verdad-dijo Hiroto.

-Yo sólo le di su castigo-dice Hikari.

-Bueno, creo que a la autora le gusta verlo desmayado-dijo Yuki.

 _Es que representa a mi hermano ^w^ ¿No soy tan tierna con él X3?_

-Qué sádica-dijeron al mismo tiempo Yuki, Hiroto y Natsuki con una gotita anime.

-No, estoy de acuerdo con ella-dice Hikari mientras asentía-Los hermanos merecen sus castigos por ser unos tontos.

 _Por eso eres mi favorita n.n_

-Claro y yo soy invisible-se queja Yuki

 _Sipi ^w^_

-Bueno, mientras esperamos que se recupere...-Yuki es interrumpida.

-Ay~qué lindo sueñito me di-dijo Kaito, mientras se levantaba del suelo como si nada.

-Es indestructible-dijo Hikari mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Bien, comencemos-dijo Yuki

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Basado en los Justicieros Slayers, bueno, en realidad, tiene MUCHOO parecido con ese anime, bueno, lo explicaré al final XD.

Nota 3: Por mis terribles habilidades para crear ropa y describirla, sólo describiré la ropa de algunos XD, es que la flojera me gana ewe.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, creo que debería agregarle una "A" por antipáticas...lo pensaré XD, un momento, forma Ana ewe)

* * *

-Bien, pelirroja, a caminar se a dicho-dijo Kaoru.

-No te olvidas de nada ¿No?-le preguntó Momoko.

-No, ¿Qué me podría estar olvidando?-preguntó Kaoru-

-Pues tu espada-le dijo Momoko con simpleza.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Kaoru, mientras veía, que, efectivamente, su espada no estaba-¡NOOO! ¡MI ESPADA NOOOOO!-gritó horrorizada

-Tranquila, aquí está-dijo Momoko divertida, mientras le extendía la espada.

-Mujer, no la agarres-le dijo Kaoru nerviosa, mientras sostenía su espada rápidamente.

-¿Tanto cariño le tienes a esta espada?-le preguntó Momoko.

-Si-dijo Kaoru- _"No sólo es eso..."_ -pensó ella preocupada.

-Bien, no te pongas tan seria, ¿Vas a querer que te lleve?-le preguntó ella.

-No-le dijo ella, sin percatarse de su respuesta.

-Pues me voy sin ti-le dijo ella, para después sacarle la lengua.

-¿Quién te crees para sacarme la lengua?-le preguntó Kaoru furiosa.

-Ahí te ves~-dijo la pelirroja, mientras se iba volando.

-¡VEN PARA ACÁ PELIRROJA DE MOÑO GIGANTE Y DE OJOS ROSADOS!-le gritó, mientras comenzaba a saltar a grandes alturas por medio de los árboles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Introducir Sirius(iloqueen)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se veía a 3 jóvenes volar, uno de ellos, que era un pelirrojo, llevaba un mapa entre sus manos.

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?-le preguntó Hikari a Makoto.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Makoto.

-El camino, baka(Traducción por si las moscas le persiguen a mi hermano XD: Baka=tonto, idiota)-le dijo Hikari.

-Ah, eso, claro que es por aquí-dijo Makoto.

-¿Acaso sigues molesto con nosotros?-le preguntó Hikari a Hotaru, que no les había hablado desde su desayuno-

-No, ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Si sólo me quemaron y después arrasaron con toda la comida que YO hice-dijo con sarcasmo.-

-Oye, sabes que yo no como tanto, este de aquí, es el que come en exceso-dijo acusadoramente, mientras señalaba al pelirrojo.

-Oye chiquilla, ¿Quién te a dado el derecho de hablarme así?-le preguntó Makoto con una venita en la frente.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que Hikari le sacara la lengua.

-En cualquiera de los casos, ambos me quemaron-dijo Hotaru con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya te pedimos perdón-dijo Hikari.

-Vale vale, los perdono, pero tienen que controlar sus poderes-dijo

-Que tú sólo tengas poderes de protección y algunos para atacar no es nuestra culpa-murmuró Makoto.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le preguntó Hotaru con unos brilitos fingidos.

-Nada, no dijo NADA ¿No Makoto?-dijo Hikari lanzándole una mirada amenazante al pelirrojo.

-Claro, yo tengo la culpa de todo-dice él.

-Si-responden los dos alegres.

-Oigan ¿Nos perdimos?-preguntó Hotaru.

-Por supuesto que...¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Makoto.

Los dos chicos se cayeron estilo anime.

-TONTO-le gritaron

.

-Oye Hiroto, ¿Estás seguro que esta es la mejor decisión?-le preguntó Miyako aún insegura.

-¿Acaso no quieres ayudar a las personas que están aquí?-le preguntó Hiroto sabiendo su punto débil.

-Oh~Es cierto-dijo ella con brillito-Todo para que el mundo viva en paz-agregó con decisión, mientras levantaba el brazo-Bien VAMOS-dijo.

- _"A veces ella me da miedo"_ -pensó Hiroto con una gotita anime.

Kojiro sólo dio un suspiro con una gotita anime, sabía que la rubia era una amante de la paz y la justicia.

-Ah, por cierto, Kaito me dio esto-dijo Miyako, mientras mostraba un zafiro de su pequeño bolso.

-¿QUÉ HACE ESTO AQUÍ?-le preguntó Hiroto espantando a Miyako.

El azabache que estaba detrás suyo abrió mucho los ojos al ver la piedra preciosa.

-Pues Kaito me lo entregó diciendo que era mejor que la cuidara yo, porque había escuchado algunos rumores de que alguien quería ir por esta piedra...-dijo Miyako-

-Dime que la amatista sigue en el castillo-dijo Hiroto.

-Si-afirmó ella.

-En todo caso hay que tener más cuidado-intervino Kojiro.

-Oye, como que siempre te noto serio ¿Acaso no puedes sonreír?-le preguntó inocentemente Miyako.

-Si sé sonreír, sólo que no lo suelo hacer a menudo-respondió Kojiro.

-Pues nosotros te enseñaremos a sonreír ¿Verdad Hiroto?-le preguntó la rubia al chico que estaba a su costado.

-Si-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

- _"Qué príncipes más alegres...tan sólo espero que no salgan lastimados como consecuencia de mis orígenes_ "-pensó Kojiro- _"Pero dudo que eso sea posible, algún día encontrarán al reino de Seirumm, que tiene posesión de esas piedras preciosas"-_

 _-_ ¿Hola?Tierra llamando a Kojiro-dijo Miyako, mientras agitaba su mano frente al rostro del azabache.

-Si, estoy aquí-dijo él algo molesto por su acción tan infantil.

-Bien, vamos-dijo Hiroto.

.

-¿Acaso no es divertido volar?~~-canturreó Momoko a su amiga al la cual cargaba de sus brazos.

-Apura Momoko-le exigió Kaoru.

-Sabes que aún puedo soltarte ¿No?-le preguntó Momoko.

-No te atreverías-dijo Kaoru mientras negaba.

-Si me atrevería-dijo ella asintiendo.

Ambas se miraron fijamente para luego estallar en risas-

-Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías-dijo Kaoru.

-Bien, ya estamos cerca, creo que lo más apropiado será bajar-dijo Momoko.

-Allí vamos tierra~~-dijo Kaoru, mientras pisaba el suelo.

-Se nota que prefieres el suelo.

-Obvio-dijo Kaoru-

-Supongo que será porque es tu terreno natural-le dijo Momoko.

-Exacto-dijo Kaoru- _"Si supiera"_ -pensó.

-Bueno, a por esa esmeralda-dijo Momoko.

-Si-afirmó Kaoru, mientras entraba a la cueva, y sus ojos se hacían mucho más brillantes.

-Te sigo, compañera mía-dijo Momoko, pero algo le impuso el camino-¿Eh?¿Una barrera mágica?-dijo ella confundida.-¿Kaoru?¡KAORU!-le gritó a la azabache que se fue corriendo a lo profundo de la cueva.

- _"Algo me llama...¿Será?No puede ser posible..._ "-pensó Kaoru, mientras corría.

.

Después de la desorientación de Makoto, encontraron la cueva, con lo que decidieron entrar pero pasó algo curioso.

-No puede ser posible-dijo Hikari-¿Y cómo tú pudiste entrar?-le preguntó a Makoto que se encontraba dentro de la cueva.

-¿Makoto?-le preguntó Hotaru.

-¡MAKOTO!¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS PIENSAS?¡NO CORRAS!-le gritó al pelirrojo.

- _"¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi cuerpo? Quiero parar pero al mismo tiempo no...Qué raro"_ -pensó, con sus ojos brillando de un tono carmesí.

.

-¡Bola de fuego!-gritó Momoko, tirando su poder a la barrera de magia-Diablos-maldijo-Ya sé-dijo, mientras comenzaba a decir un hechizo...

 _"Más oscuro que la madrugada_

 _Más rojo que la sangre..._

 _En tu gran nombre y entre las corrientes del tiempo sepultado_

 _Juro aquí ante la oscuridad_

 _Que le haré la vida imposible a todos los tontos_

 _Que se atrevan a estar frente a nosotros_

 _¡Drage Slave!"_

-Interesante, no se desplomó con el Drage Slave-dijo Momoko, para después desmayarse quemada-Lo malo es que me rebotó el ataque-dijo con espirales en sus ojos.

.

-¿Kojiro? ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Hiroto.

-No puede ser posible...alguien encontró la esmeralda...-murmuró Kojiro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le preguntó Miyako.

-Sujétense de mí-les ordenó Kojiro.

-¿Qué?-dijeron confundidos.

-Sujétenme un hombro cada uno-les ordenó, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

-¿¡EH!?-dijeron confundidos, mientras eran teletransportados.

.

 _-"Me llama...la esmeralda me llama..."_ -pensó Kaoru-Hasta que te encontré-dijo ella, dirigiéndose a la piedra preciosa que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Eres la elegida y bien lo sabes...una de las elegidas escogida entre...-escuchó Kaoru, mientras veía como la piedra preciosa tomaba una forma humana, era una mujer que aparentaba tener 26 años, tenía el cabello y los ojos verdes, la piel pálida, y un vestido verde simple y de toque elegante, además de desprender un brillo verde.

-No me recuerdes mis orígenes, e intentado olvidarlo-le interrumpió.

-Bueno, me basta conque lo sepas-intervino.

-¿Y cómo que una de las elegidas?-preguntó Kaoru.

-Bueno, justamente aparecerá el otro elegido...

-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó Kaoru, pero en eso un azabache apareció de repente, ella se quedó un poco aturdida por lo que no dijo nada.

-Él, él es el otro elegido-Bien, los otros elegidos están siendo llamados por mis hermanas-agregó.

.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-les preguntó Momoko a la rubia y al castaño.

-S-Somos los príncipes de Seirumm-se presentó Miyako-Yo soy Gotoukuji Miyako y él es...

-Akatsumoto Hiroto-se presentó.

-Conque príncipes...-dijo Momoko- _"¿Por qué sus apellidos serán diferentes? Bah, no me tiene que importar."_

 _-_ No sabemos donde estamos, ¿Nos podría decir?-le preguntó Miyako amablemente.

-Bueno, nosotros estamos en...-fue interrumpida ya que desapareció.

-¿Otra vez?-dijo Hiroto confundido.

-¿Por qué a nosotros?-se lamentó Miyako.

-Dramática-le dijo Hiroto.

-No soy dramática, seguro en este momento tú también vas a desaparecer y luego yo, y nunca más nos veremos-dijo Miyako dramáticamente-

-Eso no va a...-dijo Hiroto, que también desapareció.

-Te lo dije-dijo Miyako-¿Y ahora que haré?-se quejó.

.

-¡Hikari!-le gritó Hotaru a la castaña que desapareció-Genial, mis dos amigos se fueron, ¿Y ahora qué me toca a mi?-preguntó, y en eso apareció en una clase de cueva-Simplemente genial.-agregó sarcástico cuando, de repente, vio aparecer a su lado a una rubia, muy parecida a él.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó Miyako temerosa.

-No tengas miedo, creéme que estoy igual de confundido-dijo él-Soy Kinomoto Hotaru.

-Yo soy Gotokuji Miyako-se presentó con más confianza, cuando notó que su bolso comenzó a brillar.

-¿Qué llevas allí?-le preguntó Hotaru.

-¡El zafiro!-dijo Miyako, cuando, de repente, el lugar se volvió como una clase de templo y el zafiro se posó en el centro de la habitación y se convirtió en una hermosa mujer que aparentaba 25 años, usaba un vestido azul elegante, tenía algunas telas celestes volando alrededor suyo, su cabello era de un tono azul brillante igual que sus ojos, además de tener un aura azul.

-Bienvenidos, elegidos...-dijo ella.

-¿Elegidos?-dijeron confundidos.

-Los elegidos por mí, Zafiro-dijo ella.

.

-¿Dónde me encuentro?-dijo Momoko confundida, mientras veía el lugar que era como una clase de cueva, hasta que notó un leve tono rojizo-¿Qué hay allí?-dijo curiosa, mientras corría hacia adelante donde encontró a un chico pelirrojo, que estaba frente a una mujer que aparentaba tener 27 años, tenía los cabellos rojos y sus ojos eran de color fucsia, llevaba un vestido majestuoso y desprendía un aura roja.

-Bienvenida Momoko-le dijo ella.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-le preguntó ella desconfiada.

-Eso es un secreto-le dijo ella.

-Hump-dijo Momoko.

-Bien, creo que ya puedo llevarlos a mi templo-dijo ella, mientras aprecían en una clase de templo de tonos rojizos.

-Bueno ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Makoto.

-En mi templo-respondió-Creí haberlo aclarado.

-Me refiero a qué hacemos aquí-preguntó

-Bueno, yo, Rubí, entre todos los humanos con magia, los elegí a ustedes.

-Haber haber...déjame entender...¿Dijiste que te llamas Rubí?-le pregunta Momoko

-Si ¿Por qué?-pregunta la pelirroja.

-No puedo creerlo, tú eres...-

.

-¿Dónde demonios me encuentro?-dijo Hikari confundida-Sólo recuerdo que estaba con Hotaru y aparecí aquí de repente-agregó, cuando notó que había un chico castaño a su lado.

-Rayos, ¿Dónde me encuentro? Un momento, ¿Esta es la habitación de protección del castillo para la amatista?-dijo Hiroto confundido

-SI sabes donde estamos, dímelo-le dijo Hikari, mientras se alejaba un poco del chico.

-¿Y por qué debo decirte?-le pregunta Hiroto desconfiado.

-Porque estoy muy confundida y...-intentó decir, pero fue interrumpida por el castaño.

-¡La amatista!-gritó, viendo como la piedra semi-preciosa comenzaba a brillar y a convertirse en una mujer de 23 años que usaba un vestido elegante pero simple, de color morado, sus largos cabello eran de color morado oscuro y sus ojos eran violeta brillante, y tenía un aura del mismo color.

-Ponen demasiada protección ¿Sabían?-dijo ella-Dudo que aquí podamos hablar con tranquilidad, así que los llevaré a mi templo-dijo, mientras guiñaba un ojo, y aparecían en una habitación de toques morados.

-¿Y esto que significa?-preguntó Hikari.

-Bueno, a pesar de que nos gustaría explicarles a todos juntos, no podemos, pues sólo podemos ser vistos por nuestros elegidos respectivamente-explicó Amatista.

-Es decir que la leyenda es cierta-dijo Hiroto.

-No me digas que...-dijo Hikari.

-Un momento, sólo esa leyenda la saben los de la realeza, pues es demasiado confidencial-dijo Hiroto.

-Pues...yo lo pude saber, y no te diré como-le dice Hikari.

-Hump-dijo Hiroto.

-Bien, al parecer no tienen dudas-dijo Amatista con una gotita anime.

-Si nos dijeras qué hacemos aquí.

-Pues verán...-es interrumpida por mis créditos X3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Period(Emanuel Santiago si no pregunten, me gusta su voz n.n)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

En aquel instante en el que tu y yo  
Desmayamos de tanto recorrer  
Un camino que no tenia fin.  
Suspiramos...

No pude sujetar tu mano  
Y de a poco me alejé  
Pero no temas, no me detendré  
Sé que volveré a estar junto a ti

Esta fuerte conexión  
Que une nuestro corazón  
Notas en la eternidad escribirá  
Seguiré buscándote  
Insistiendo hasta el final  
En este lugar y periodo

Con tu cálido y desbordante amor  
Recorriste cada parte de mi  
Recuerdos que llevo presente aqui  
Para siempre...  
Nunca dudes que cumpliré mi promesa.  
Voy a estar siempre... para ti  
Por eso (mis sueños)  
Todos tus (deseos)  
En esta canción reuniré

En la dura realidad  
Nunca dejaré de ver.  
El valor, que peleando en contra de...  
La tristeza y el rencor  
Los transforma en amor  
Mi destino es estar junto a ti

Un mundo resplandeciente  
Está esperando hacia el final

Con un grito de valor  
Mantendré mi convicción  
En mi alma esto nunca cambiará  
Juntos vamos a enfrentar  
Comenzando desde aquí,  
El futuro que está por venir  
Mi destino es estar junto a ti

* * *

 _Bueno, esa última canción me gusta mucho y vi cómo encajaba un poco con lo que voy a escribir luego._

 _-_ ¡Oye!¡Hacer spoiler es mi trabajo!-le grita Natsuki

 _Ya me voy~~_ (Tipo Ana de Frozen XD)

-Oye Natsuki, ¿Cómo haces para espantar a la autora?-le pregunta Yuki.

-Es lo mismo que hago contigo-le dice con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo~-dijo Yuki.

-¿A qué si?-dice ella.

-Oigan, haber si van a hablar-les dice Yuki, viendo a los 3 _"gamers"_ jugando DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi.

-¡Yuki, ven a ayudarme!-le grita Hiroto.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-le pregunta Yuki, yendo a su lado.

-Agarra esta mitad del mano-l dice Hiroto, mientras ponías sus dos manos en el lado derecho.

-¿Acaso quieres repetir nuestra jugada?-le pregunta Hikari socarronamente.

-Pues te decimos que eso es imposible, porque...-dice Kaito.

-¡Estamos conectados!-gritan, mientras preparaban un súper ataque, y apretando los botones complementarios del otro(Si lo preguntan, a veces puedo hacerlo con mi hermano XD)

-¿Hace cuánto aprendieron eso?-les pregunta Natsuki.

-Em...te seremos sinceros, lo aprendimos hace un minuto-dicen al unisono.

-¿Por qué me lo temía?-dice Natsuki con una gotita anime.

-Veamos...-dice Yuki, mientras pone su mano en el otro lado del mando-

-Mientras ellos siguen con su locura, yo me iré a probar toda la ropa que compré ayer, pero antes terminaré el capítulo-dijo Natsuki.

-Si si, haz lo que quieras-dicen los 4.

-Bueno, aquí dejo las notas de la autora-dijo Natsuki.

Si creían que se habían deshecho de mí, ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Vas a poner tus notas ¿O no?-le pregunta Natsuki.

 _Ash, está bien, es que no me tienen paciencia TTwTT_

 _Bueno, aquí están:_

Hikari Lin:¡Holi!Qué bien que la historia te haya gustado, al igual que las demás, ojalá te sigan gustando las historias que salgan de la cabeza de la subnormal que soy yo X3, jeje Dios si escucha las plegarias, no sabes cuánto me alegré al saber que hay personas que les gusta mis fics, casi lloro, ok no XD.

Halrinach-demon121: ¡Konichiwa! Obvio que voy a seguir esta historia, estoy demasiado emocionada, de hecho, tengo demasiadas ideas con esta historia, pero quizás tarde con la siquiente actualización porque...¡Iré a mi viaje de promoción de 6to gradito XD! nwn, oh por Dios, ya voy a entrar a secundaria bee XD, bueno, ojalá te sigan gustando mis historias.

O mejor dicho, ojalá a todos quienes hayan leído esta historia haya sido de su agrado n.n

¿Reviews?

Sayonara~Nos leemos a la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Caminos cruzados por el destino**

 **Cap 3: La leyenda y verdades al descubierto**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Basado en los Justicieros Slayers, bueno, en realidad, tiene MUCHOO parecido con ese anime, bueno, lo explicaré al final XD.

Nota 3: Por mis terribles habilidades para crear ropa y describirla, sólo describiré la ropa de algunos XD, es que la flojera me gana ewe.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, creo que debería agregarle una "A" por antipáticas...lo pensaré XD, un momento, forma Ana ewe)

* * *

-Pues verán...-dice Amatista...(Esta parte pónganla como si todas la contarán por parte o al mismo tiempo y visualicen otra escena mientras cuento la leyenda ¿Si?XD, además saqué ideas de "The Leyend of Zelda")

 _"Hace mucho tiempo, como bien saben, ocurrió la guerra entre demonios, Dragones Oscuros y Dorados, los Dragones Oscuros tenían un gran poder de destrucción, a pesar de que la cantidad no era tan grande como los Dragones Dorados, quienes poseían un gran poder de sanación y protección; sin embargo...los demonios arrasaron con la mayoría de ellos, quedando así, pocos de ellos._

 _Pero antes de la muerte de algunos Dragones Dorados, quienes eran protectores de nosotras, es decir, las piedras que contenían nuestro poder, Amatista y Zafiro fueron confiadas a Seirumm, mientras que las demás fuimos puestas en distintos puntos con una gran barrera de protección, a la cual, sólo podrían pasar nuestros correspondientes elegidos..._

 _También se hizo una predicción: Con las 8 armas de luz que destinadas a sus dueños están, se podrá liberar todo su potencial,_ _ **la sabiduría, la protección, la fuerza y el valor**._ _..estas serán sus principales motivos para salir adelante y vivir fervientemente_

 _Para proteger su mundo, demonios, dragones y humanos se unirían contra el poder que arrasaría al mundo_

 _Pero...uno de ellos tendría el poder máximo entre sus manos...el poder de destruir y salvar el mundo...estará prácticamente entre sus manos_

 _Nosotras representamos a esas 4 fuerzas: la sabiduría, la protección, la fuerza y el valor..._

 _Nosotras somos conocidas como: Rubí, Zafiro, Esmeralda y Amatista, sin embargo, nuestros verdaderos nombres son:_

 _Farore, Din, Nayru y Kim, esos son nuestros verdaderos nombres..._

 _Ustedes, los 8(les muestra imagen de los demás, con lo que se sorprenden de ver a sus amigos/compañeros de viaje), son los elegidos, son aquellos que se van a unir..."_

.

-¿Nosotros?-dijeron al mismo tiempo(imaginen que sus rostros son separados por rayas XD, todo épico)

-Tienen que permanecer juntos, pues esa gran fuerza tardará en aparecer...-dijeron las 4-Buena suerte...-dijeron, mientras desaparecían.

-¡¿EH?!-dijeron confundidos, mientras aparecían frente a un templo que quedaba cerca del castillo de Seirumm.

-¡Makoto!-gritaron Hikari y Hotaru, mientras se dirigían al pelirrojo.

-Serás tonta, te dije que no te fueras sin mi-le dijo Momoko a Kaoru, que permanecía seria.

-¿Eh?¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Momoko.

-Yo...necesito hablar con ese chico-dijo, refiriéndose a Kojiro, quien también la observaba, ambos asintieron.

.Iintroducir Sirius ilonqueen.

-¿Qué eres tú?-se preguntaron al mismo tiempo, ya un poco alejados.

-Muéstramela-le ordenó Kaoru-Bien sabes a qué me refiero-

-Tú también la tienes ¿No es cierto?-le preguntó Kojiro.

-Si-dijo Kaoru, mientras sacaba su espada, al mismo tiempo que él, lo extraño era que el filo de sus espadas eran como filos de luz.

-La Gorn Nova-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Tú no eres un ser normal, ¿No es cierto?-le preguntó Kaoru.

-Tú tampoco, así que no hables-le dijo Kojiro-Si no me equivoco, tú eres un Dragón Oscuro ¿Cierto?

-Si, tú también ¿Verdad?-le preguntó y se sorprendió al ver cómo negaba.

-¿En serio quieres que te diga en realidad que soy?-le preguntó.

-Si, por eso pregunto-

-Pues yo soy...un demonio-dijo lo último en un susurro que fue audible para Kaoru.

-¡MALDITO!¡YA DECÍA YO QUE TE CONOCÍA DE ALGÚN LADO!¡TÚ...TÚ MATASTE A CASI TODA MI RAZA!-le dijo Kaoru, mientras lo amenazaba con su espada-

-Sabía que no querrías saber en realidad qué era-dijo Kojiro.-Tú insististe, así que no me eches la culpa-agregó burlón.

-Hump, no puedo poner al mundo en riesgo sólo por mi venganza, así que lo dejaré pasar-dijo, mientras quitaba su espada-Pero después de esto, te mataré-dijo ella, cuando pasaba a su lado.

Él sólo la siguió hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Bueno, dijeron que debíamos estar juntos, así que, ¿Por qué no empezar presentándonos?-dijo Miyako.

-Es una buena idea-apoyó Hotaru.

-Bueno, ya que-dijo Momoko resignada.

-Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi-dijo ella-O también conocida como "Blossom" jeje.

-Yo soy su compañera de viaje, Kaoru Matsubara, y como ella, puedo ser conocida como "Buttercup"-

-Nosotros pertenecemos a la realeza de Seirumm, yo soy Miyako Gotokuji-

-Y yo soy Hiroto Akatsumoto-se presentó el castaño-No pregunten por los apellidos-agregó.

-Yo soy un soldado del reino de Seirumm, Kojiro Matsumoto, aunque me suelen llamar Butch.

-Yo soy Makoto Akamiya, pero en el mercado soy conocido como Brick, somos como unos..."cazafortunas"-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Yo soy Hotaru Kinomoto, y soy conocido como "Boomer"

-Soy Hikari Nakatsumi, y a mi me conocen como "Violet"-

-Díganle chiquilla si quieren-dijo Makoto burlón.

-Tú te callas-le dijo Hikari, mientras le daba una patada y lo mandaba a volar-Volverá-agregó ante la mirada expectante de los demás.

En eso, Makoto calló al suelo.

-¿Lo ven? Volvió-dijo Hikari.

-¿Acaso me crees gato como para caer parado?-le preguntó Makoto fastidiado.

-Bueno, ¿A dónde podemos ir primero?-preguntó Momoko.

-Momoko ¿Acaso olvidaste nuestro otro plan?-le preguntó Kaoru.

-Oh, es cierto-dijo Momoko-Chicos, ¿Podrían acompañarnos a un lugar?Les prometemos que no tardaremos-agregó con una sonrisa angelical.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-contestó Miyako por todos.

-Bien, Kaoru, saca ese mapa-le exigió a la azabache-Haber haber...¿Cuántos aquí saben usar la levitación?-preguntó, mientras veía como todos levantaban la mano, a excepción de los azabaches-Bien, pues iremos volando, yo llevaré a Kaoru, alguien que lleve a Kojiro y vámonos-dijo Momoko.

.

-¿Cómo te terminé llevando?-preguntó Makoto al aire.

-No sé-contestó Kojiro-Ay no te quejes, ni que pesara tanto.

-No sé como soportarán tus pies tanto peso-bromeó Makoto.

-Esa estuvo buena-dijo Kaoru.

-Bueno, dime por dónde es Kaoru-le exigió Momoko.

-Debemos ir unos kilómetros más al norte, y allí los encontraremos-dijo Kaoru.

-Bien-dijo Momoko-Lo siento si no pueden seguirme el paso, pero es que estamos con prisa-dijo-Si no logran alcanzarme, esperen en el pueblo más cercano-agregó-¡Potencia!-gritó, para después volar más rápido.

-¡De eso hablaba!-gritó Kaoru.

-¡Cuidado que se te valla a meter una mosca!-

-PUAJ¡Muy tarde!-gritó ella.

-JAJA-se rió Momoko.

-¿Eh?-dijo Kaoru confundida.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Momoko.

-Pues el pelirrojo nos alcanzó-dijo Kaoru.

-Mi nivel de magia es mayor al que te imaginas-le explicó el pelirrojo.

-¡Bien, es aquí!-le gritó Kaoru.

-Bien-dijo Momoko, mientras se detenía y bajaba.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacemos aquí?-preguntó Kojiro.

-Ah, sólo vamos a conseguir sustento-dijo Momoko nerviosa.

-¿Eh?-dijeron los 2 chicos confundidos.

-Ya volvemos-dijo Kaoru.

Los chicos miraron incrédulos como la cueva explotaba y esquivaron muchas rocas que amenazaban con caerles encima, además de escuchar muchos golpes, a ambos les salió una gotita anime.

-¿Qué rayos hicieron allí?-les preguntó el ojirojo.

-Pues...negocios-respondió Kaoru.

-Ahora sí, vámonos-dijo Momoko.

.

-¿De dónde sacaron todo ese oro?-les preguntó Miyako confundida.

-¿Esto? Esto no es nada-dijo Momoko, mientras abría su capa y mostraba otras cosas que tenía escondida-Bueno, ya va a hacerse de noche y creo que lo mejor será ir a comer-dijo ella.

-Sip, escuché que aquí preparan muy buena comida-dijo Kaoru.

-¡Bien! ¿A qué esperamos?¡Vamos!-dijo Momoko alegremente, mientras era seguida por los demás.

.

-¿Qué van a pedir?-preguntó el mesero.

-7 especiales-dijo Momoko, y luego se dirigió a los demás, excepto a Kaoru-¿Y ustedes qué van a pedir?

A los demás les salieron tres puntitos sobre la cabeza, pues creían que todo eso era para todos.

-Emm...-dijo Miyako.

-Yo quiero 3 especiales-dijo Makoto de repente.

El rubio y la castaña se dieron una palmada en la frente, sabían sobre la gran cantidad de comida que podía consumir Makoto, esto sumándole que no habían comido algo "decente" hace tiempo, pues no habían encontrado muchas cosas últimamente.

.

Al día siguiente, los chicos estaban desayunando en la misma posada, pero en eso, se escuchó una explosión que interrumpió su comida-

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA?-preguntó Momoko fastidiada.

-Si, ¿QUIÉN ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE VALIENTE PARA INTERRUMPIRNOS MIENTRAS COMEMOS?-dijo Kaoru enfada con un aura demoníaca.

Los demás se alejaron, cuando en eso, vino un señor.

-Ustedes aparentan ser magos y espadachines, por favor ayúdennos-dijo el señor.

-Lo sentimos, pero nosotras no trabajamos gratis, pregúntenles a ellos-dijo Momoko, refiriéndose a los demás, con lo que Kaoru asentía.

-¿Por favor?-preguntó el señor.

-Si, ¡Todo por la justicia!-dijo Miyako efusivamente.

-¿Qué dicen?-les preguntó Makoto a sus amigos.

-Bien-asintieron.

.

-Bueno, quiero ver que hacen-dijo Momoko.

-Será interesante-dice Kaoru, sentándose a un lado de la pelirroja.

Ambas se encontraban sobre el tejado de una casa.

-Aunque...siento que en parte, esto es nuestra culpa-dijo Momoko.

-Nah, no lo creo-dijo ella despreocupadamente.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Momoko, mientras se cruzaba de piernas y de brazos-¿Y de qué hablaste con ese tal Kojiro?-le preguntó, viendo a su amiga azabache.

-Nada importante-dijo ella, para después ver la cara de "No te creo" de su amiga-Bueno, sólo le aclaré que no me caía bien-agregó.

-Bueno, te creo-dijo Momoko, sonriendo- _"Descubriré lo que me oculta, a las buenas o a las malas, desde hace unos días está actuando de manera rara"_ -pensó

- _"Tengo el presentimiento de que no me cree"_ -pensó Kaoru con una gotita anime.

* * *

 _Si, ya sé que me dirán: "¿Tanto tardaste para esto?", pues si, es que, se me acumularon los fics, además, aquí quería concentrarme en la leyenda y en sus presentaciones, los dejo con los locos de allí abajo._

-¿A quiénes te referirás con los locos de allí abajo?-le preguntó Yuki y Hikari.

 _Jo, nadie me tiene respeto ni un día anterior a mi cumpleaños TTwTT_

-A nadie le importa-le dice Hiroto burlón.

-Aquí va a correr sangre-dijo Kaito con una gotita anime-Si la autora dice uqe su actitud es parecida a la de Hikari, no hay duda-agregó.

 _Ña, lo haré luego, en "New Aventures"_

-Oh-oh-dijeron los morados-

-¿Por qué tienes que estar con tus tonterías?-le pregunta Hikari molesta.

-Hump-dijo Hiroto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bueno, dejando de lado a los tórtolos, la autora quiere decir que quizás tarde un poco en subir SAOZ, porque está buscando inspiración-interviene Natsuki.

-¡QUE NO SOMOS TÓRTOLOS!-gritaron los castaños ojimorados.

-Vaya, Hikari te lo tenías guardadito-dijo Kaito burlón.

-Tú te callas, y no digas nada, que la última vez que hablé con Yusuke, casi lo matas-dijo ella burlona.

-¿Yusuke?-dijo Natsuki confundida.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-dijo Kaito serio-

-Sólo estaba hablando con él-dijo Hikari

-Bueno, dejaremos esto para luego, aquí están los notas de la autora:

Hikari Lin: Pues me has dado más ideas para las actitudes de los personaje, porque no los tenía en concreto, y a mi también me gustan las historias con magia n.n

Guest: Jeje, que bien que te parezca cool ewe

¿Reviews?

Sayonara~


	4. Chapter 4

**Entre la magia y el amor**

 **Cap 4: ¡Un dragón! ¡Drage Slave!**

-Hola, aquí ya librados de los benditos exámenes-saluda Yuki.

-Wiii-celebran los demás que están como desmayados.

-La autora está peor, pues ayer fue su fiesta de promoción-dice Yuki.

-Jaja, su hermano me envió el video de ella casi tropezándose, me recordaba a Hikari-se burló Kaito.

-¡CALLA!-le gritó su hermana, mientras lo ahorcaba.

-Pero admítelo, te tropiezas con una plataforma-se burla también Yusuke.

-¿Tú también?-pregunta Hikari con un puchero.

-Que raro, esperaba que ¡AUCH!-se quejó Yusuke, al sentir los afilados dientes de la castaña impregnados en su brazo.

-¡ESO ES POR DECIRME TORPE!-grita, para después volver a morderlo.

-¡AUCH! ¡TENGO A UN LOBO COLGADO DE MI BRAZO! ¡ME LO VA A ARRANCAR!-se queja el castaño dramáticamente, mientras tenía a una Hikari con orejas y cola de lobo que estaba mordiendo su brazo

-Vaya, y a mi me dicen la de instintos caninos-dice Yuki, mientras era acariciada por Natsuki, con sus orejas y cola(que conste la cola parte de la parte final de la espalda por ello se nota, el polo se levanta un piquito y se nota así nomás)

-Jeje, tan kawaii-dice Natsuki, refiriéndose a su prima.

-Estos están más raros cada día-dicen Hiroto y Kaito al mismo tiempo.

-¿Un juego?-le pregunta Kaito.

-Si, ¿Por qué no?-dice Hiroto.

-Bueno, yo empiezo-dice Natsuki, mientras aprieta un botón.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Basado en los Justicieros Slayers, bueno, en realidad, tiene MUCHOO parecido con ese anime, bueno, lo explicaré al final XD.

Nota 3: Por mis terribles habilidades para crear ropa y describirla, sólo describiré la ropa de algunos XD, es que la flojera me gana ewe.

Nota 4:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, creo que debería agregarle una "A" por antipáticas...lo pensaré XD, un momento, forma Ana ewe)

* * *

-Bien, ¿Quién ofrece ideas para derrotar a ese dragón?-pregunta Hiroto.

-¿Qué tal si Makoto utiliza el Drag Slave?-dice Hikari.

-¿Sabes usarlo?-le preguntó Kojiro.

-Claro, pero no quiero destruir medio pueblo, me metería en problemas, y lo último que quiero es que mi nombre esté por todos lados-agregó.

-Señor, una pregunta, ¿Por qué ese dragón apareció así de repente?-le preguntó Miyako al jefe de la aldea-

-Pues lo que pasó es que había un joven en este pueblo que crió poco a poco un dragón, era tan sólo un bebé y creíamos que lo iba a entrenar para ayudar al pueblo, pero la codicia lo consumió y se unió a los ladrones, escuché que el dragón está buscando venganza de la desaparición de su amo-explicó el señor, en eso, los ojos de Makoto y Kojiro les salieron un par de chispitas.

-Creo saber quiénes son las culpables de esto-dice Makoto.

-Yo también-dice Kojiro.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida Miyako.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunta Hikari cruzada de brazos-

-Están demasiado cerca, en este momento las traemos-dice Makoto, mientras veía a Kojiro, quien asintió.

.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACEN?-gritaron las dos chicas, mientras eran cargadas estilo princesa por ambos chicos.

-Ustedes son las culpables de esto-indicó el azabache.

-¿Y cómo diablos nosotras tenemos la culpa de esto?-preguntó Kaoru, aún exaltada.

-Ustedes han destrozado varias bandas de ladrones, ya recordé sus rostros, los vi en carteles de búsqueda-dice Makoto.

-Ehh...en nuestra defensa, es para sobrevivir-dice Momoko con una gotita anime.

-Además, ese dragón busca venganza de quien asesinó su dueño-agrega Makoto.

-Supongo que sí es nuestra culpa-dice Kaoru con una gotita anime.

-Pues las llevaremos y ustedes matarán a ese dragón-dice Kojiro.

-Bueno, creo que Miyako se emocionó con la idea de ayudar a este pueblo, así que, ¿Qué tal si ella lo hace?-pregunta Momoko-¿No? ¿No?-les preguntó a los chicos, quienes le miraron con cara de: ¿En serio?-Ok no-suspiró resignada.

-Vamos entonces-dice Makoto, mientras saltaba del techo y comenzaba a levitar.

-Haber genio, explícame como me vas a llevar hasta allí, porque no te veo dispuesto a soltarme, además no sabes volar-dice Kaoru, cruzada de brazos.

Kojiro sólo sonrió de forma burlona, cosa que no le agradó a Kaoru.

-No tengo ni idea de qué diablos estará maquinando tu cabeza de demonio, pero siento que no me va a gustaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar-alargó la última sílaba pues Kojiro saltó del techo-¡Esta me la pagas! ¡Estúpido demonio!-gritó ella.

-¡Vas a ver que te gustará!-le gritó, él, mientras saltaba de techo en techo.

-¡ACASO ESTÁS LOCO! ¡NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A CONFIAR EN UN MALDITO DEMONIO!-le gritó Kaoru.

-Oye ya cállate, si sigues dando gritos así, en serio, empezaré a preferir ver el amanecer y escuchar a los pajaritos cantar-

-Oh~-canturrea ella con una sonrisa malvada-Así que no te gusta lo que es "bueno"-murmura para ella misma-MUAJAJAJA-se rió en voz baja, provocando una gotita anime en el azabache.

 _-"Qué bipolar"_ -pensó él, observando a la azabache-

.

-Oye, ¿Puedo acabarlo con un Drage Slave?-pregunta Momoko, mientras hacía el movimiento de sus manos como si hiciese un kamekameha.

-¿Sabes que destruirías medio pueblo?-le preguntó él con una gotita anime.

-¿Quieres que salve al pueblo o no?-le pregunta cruzada de brazos.

-Oye, no lo lograrás salvar si lo destruyes-reclama él, mientras comenzaba a aterrizar.

-Bah, tonterías-dice Momoko con un puchero.

-¡AAAH!-gritó Miyako, mientras intentaba hacer un escudo de protección, sin embargo, fue salvada por Hotaru.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dice él.

-Etto...-dijo Miyako sonrojada, pues el rubio se había lanzado para salvarla, por ello, ahora, él estaba sobre ella-

-¿Eh?-

-Etto...estás encima mío-le informó Miyako, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojase mucho, y que se quitase al instante-Lo siento-dijo sonrojado.

-No, no importa-dice ella, mientras negaba.

-¡Demonio loco!-gritó la chica, pues el demonio saltó de un techo hasta el suelo.

-¡¿DEMONIO?!-preguntan los demás exaltados(el pueblo evacuó ewe), incluso Hikari que se encontraba lanzando un "Thunder arrow" junto a Hiroto.

-¡¿Por qué rayos tenías que abrir tu bocota?!-le preguntó Kojiro exaltado, mientras soltaba a Kaoru, o mejor dicho, ella se zafó de un salto.

-¡TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A ORDENARME!-le gritó ella.

-¡CALLA DRAGONA DE SEGUNDA!-le gritó Kojiro, con esto, los demás se quedaron callados en especial Momoko, quien estaba sorprendida, conocía de hace tanto a Kaoru y ella no le había contado nada.

-¿C-Cómo que dragona?-tartamudeó Momoko.

-Momoko puedo explicarte-dijo Kaoru.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!-le gritó ella.

-Pero...-intentó decir Kaoru, pero fue interrumpida por el rugido del dragón quien era detenido por los rubios y los castaños.

-¡Si nos ayudarán!-se quejaron los castaños.

-Yo acabaré con él-dice Momoko-Siento que tengo que calmarme-agrega, mientras preparaba su conjuro, poniendo sus manos en forma de que tenía una esfera, aunque una pequeña luz comenzó a crecer allí.

-Oye, ya te dije que puedes destruir medio pueblo-dice Makoto.

-¡CÁLLATE!-le ordena la pelirroja.

-Yo les recomendaría alejarse de ella por lo menos 100 pasos-dice Makoto, conociendo el poder de ese conjuro.

Momoko comenzó a preparar su conjuro, pero no sin antes decir algo.

-¡TÚ!-señaló a Makoto-¡DISTRAE AL DRAGÓN!-le gritó, él sólo dudó, pero al final se encogió de hombros, total, ¿Qué más podía salir mal? Así que lanzó unas cuantas bolas de fuegos, hasta que Momoko comenzó a decir el hechizo.

 _"Más oscuro que la madrugada_

 _Más rojo que la sangre..._

 _En tu gran nombre y entre las corrientes del tiempo sepultado_

 _Juro aquí ante la oscuridad_

 _Que le haré la vida imposible a todos los tontos_

 _Que se atrevan a estar frente a nosotros_

¡Drage Slave!"

El ataque colisionó con el dragón quien fue destruido al instante, pero junto a él, medio pueblo, tal como lo había dicho el pelirrojo.

-¡Te lo dije!-le gritó Makoto, saliendo de los escombros, intentando ubicar a la pelirroja, a quien no encontró.

-¿Dónde rayos se metió Hikari?-preguntó Hotaru, saliendo también de los escombros.

-¿Dónde está la princesa?-preguntó Kojiro, haciendo lo mismo que los demás-¿Y el príncipe?-Pues aún era su deber cuidar de ambos.

En eso, escucharon mucho ruido, era el pueblo con antorchas o cualquier cosa, dispuestos a golpearlos o castigarlos, a los 3 les salieron gotitas animes.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A NUESTRO PUEBLO?!-gritó el jefe del pueblo.

-Emm...-dijeron los 3.

-¿Saben? Tenemos cosas que hacer y jeje-dice Hotaru.

-Si, exactamente eso-coincide Makoto.

-En otras palabras..-dice Kojiro.

-¡Adiós y probablemente hasta nunca!-gritan los 3, mientras que se escapaban de la ira de los pueblerinos, quienes comenzaron a perseguirlos.

.

-¿Creen que fue bueno dejarlos allí?-pregunta Miyako preocupada.

-Bueno, al menos más de la mitad estamos vivos, así que todo estará bien-dice Hikari-Aunque hubiese preferido que aquí estuviese Hotaru en vez de alguien de aquí-dice, refiriéndose a cierto castaño.

-¡EY!-reclamó este indignado

-Hump-dijo Hikari, cruzándose de brazos-Idiota...-murmuró burlona.

-¡Te escuché!-reclamó Hiroto.

-¿Y...?-dijo con ironía la chica.-Igual te lo iba a decir.

-El burro hablando de orejas-dice Hiroto burlón.

-¡Te arrepentirás de haber naciado!-dijo Hikari echando fuego por la boca.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?-preguntó socarronamente.

-Más oscuro que la madrugada, más rojo que la sangre...-comenzó a decir Hikari con un aura sombría y aterradora rodeándola.-

-¡¿Eres tonta o qué?!-le pregunta exaltado el castaño.

-¡Entonces confórmate con esto! ¡ICE ARROW!-gritó, lanzándole una flecha de hielo, que lo dejó congelado, literalmente.

-¡Hiroto!-chilló Miyako, mientras usaba su poder de curación, así derritiéndolo poco a poco.

-Se lo merecía por idiota-dijo Hikari, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡F-Fire Arrow!-balbuceó Hiroto en el hielo, así provocando que el hielo se desvaneciera-¡No me dejaré vencer así sin más, necesitarás más que eso para poder debilitarme!

-¡Thunder Arrow!-dijeron al tiempo que se atacaban-

.

-Kaoru, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-le preguntó Momoko, se sentía algo traicionada-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras una dragona oscura?

-Lo siento, pero es que si te lo decía, tú...-intentó decir-saldrías metido en todo un lío, y mira lo que ha pasado-agrega.

-Pero ya no más secretos, ¿Vale?-le dice ella, mientras guiñaba el ojo.

-Bien-dice Kaoru, sonriendo.

-Bueno, vamos a ir con los demás...-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaron ambas al ver a los 3 chicos a su costado-¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS APARECIERON?!-preguntaron exaltadas.

-Bueno pues como que Kojiro usó su poder de demonio-explica Hotaru, al tiempo que se retiraba-

-Y como que...-dice primero Makoto tranquilo-¡Por tu culpa, enana, ahora tendremos que cambiarnos de nombres!-le grita Makoto, recibiendo una pequeña bola de fuego de parte de la pelirroja.

-¡¿A quién llamaste enana?!-le preguntó Momoko enfadada-

-¡A TI, PUES A QUIEN MÁS!-le dice Makoto.

Ambos enfrentaron su mirada.

-Cálmense y sólo recuerden algo-dice Kaoru-la culpa la tiene ese estúpido demonio-agrega, señalando a Kojiro.

-¡Espera! ¡¿QUÉ?!-dice confundido el azabache.

-Claro pues, ¿Quién más tiene la culpa?-le pregunta.

-Por supuesto que tú-dice Kojiro.

-Si tú no decías que era una dragona, Momoko no se hubiera molestado y nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-¿Ah si? Pues yo no te hubiese dicho eso si no era porque tú me dijiste "Demonio estúpido"-dice Kojiro.-

-Ajá, y yo hubiera dicho eso si no era que me cargabas como saco de papas-reclama ella.

Ambos enfrentaron sus miradas y de estas comenzaron a salir chispitas.

-¡BOLA DE FUEGO!-gritaban ambos pelirrojos-¡Fire Arrow!-repitiendo ese ataque una y otra vez, atacando al otro-

-¡OIGAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-gritaron los dos rubios, dejando a todos medios sordos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-preguntaron los que se encontraban peleando-

-¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!-les gritaron ellos de nuevo.

-¡ÉL/ELLA EMPEZÓ!-señalaron con quien se encontraban discutiendo.

-Vamos-dijeron los rubios, mientras tiraban de las camisas/capas de los chicos de su género, excepto a los castaños, quienes se encontraban burlándose de la escena.

-Jajajaja-se reían ambos.

-¡Hiroto! ¿Qué te dije sobre burlarte de las personas?-le regañó Miyako.

-Puff...que era de mala educación-dice Hiroto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Jajaja-se rió Hikari.

-¡Hikari! ¿Qué te dije sobre reírse cuando no es conveniente?-le regaña Hotaru.(Si tienen que hacer negocios, tienen que hacerlo bien ewe)

-Bah, que no debo hacerlo-dice ella, mientras hacía lo mismo que el castaña, quien se contenía la risa, ella le sacó la lengua y él también.

-¡¿Qué dije sobre sacar la lengua?!-gritaron ambos rubios, ya fastidiados por el comportamiento tan infantil que presentaban sus actuales compañeros de viaje.

-¡AGRIA!-maldijeron ambos.(Que conste, no es mala palabra, es una maldición que yo misma inventé XD)

-¡NO MALDIGAS!-gritaron.

-Hump-ambos se cruzaron de brazos.

Mientras que los castaños eran regañados constantemente por los rubios, los otros 4 se encontraban peleando.

-Enana-murmuraba Makoto.

-¡NO SOY ENANA!-chilló la pelirroja enfadada, mientras sacudía los brazos en forma chibi.

-Ah, si, parece que aquí hay un elfo-dice burlón.

-¡ARGTH!-gruñó ella-¡Miyako! ¡Suéltame!

-Dragona de segunda e incompetente-dice Kojiro.

-Oye Miyako, ¿Me dices lo maravilloso que es la vida?-pregunta Kaoru con un toque de maldad.

-Oh, por supuesto, la vida es hermosa, es una sola y...-empezó a hablar sobre las maravillas de la vida.

-¡No, no por favor! ¡Las cosas positivas me dan...AGTH!-se quejó Kojiro, mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-JAJAJA-se burló Kaoru.

Y todo el camino fue así, en medio de discusiones, regaños, y murmuraciones.

La convivencia a comenzado entre estos 8 chicos de personalidades tan distintas y parecidas a la vez.

-Por cierto Hotaru, ¿Te puedo llamar así?-preguntó la rubia, deteniendo su discurso sobre la vida, cosa que calmó a Kojiro.

-Por supuesto-dijo él con una sonrisa-Aunque con lo que te comenté no será por mucho tiempo-agregó con una gotita anime.

-Justamente de eso te iba a hablar-dijo ella-Me comentaste sobre que se tendrían que cambiar de nombre por el incidente sucedido-dice Miyako-¿Cuáles serán sus nuevos nombres?-preguntó ella.

-Pues...-comenzó a decir Hotaru.

* * *

-Mi brazito...-se quejó Yusuke, mientras veía su adolorido brazo que estaba rojo.

-Hump.-dijo la castaña, haciendo un puchero, y cruzándose de brazos-Por baaaka-se defendió ella.

-¡CASI!-gritó Hiroto, mientras lloraba cómicamente.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Yuki.

-¡CASI LO DERROTO!-grita eufórico.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dice Hikari.

-Es el que más batalla me ha dado-dice Kaito como si nada.

-¡REINICIA!-grita Hiroto.

-¡NADA DE ESO! ¡JUGARÉ YO!-grita Hikari-¡SOY SU HERMANA!-

-Jueguen entre ustedes y el que gana, juega contra mí-dice él, mientras sale de la habitación.

Los castaños se miraron y luego a los mandos con lo que se pusieron a jugar al instante.

-¿Las dos se durmieron?-preguntó Yusuke, observando a las primas.

-No, yo no-dijo Yuki, abriendo un ojo-

-¿EH?-dijo sorprendido-

-Cállate-le susurró la chica-

El castaño sólo asintió.

-Bien, despídete, porque no podré hacerlo con Natsuki abrazándome-dijo Yuki-Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado el cap, abajo están las acostumbradas notas de autora-susurra.

 _Phanyg: Es que la cosa es que la cosa comenzará cuando ellos se encuentren ewe, y como ya conoces a estos, en especial a los rojos y a los verdes, comenzarán peleando ¬o¬,, pero eso los hace más kawaii n.n bueno, la acción será mucho más adelante porque tengo mucho en mente para este fic a decir verdad, y no te preocupes, no me lo tomo a mal._

 _Además, sé que se les hará algo raro que yo los llame por esos nombres a los RRBZ, así queen el siguiente capítulo les pondré los nombres por los cuales todos los conocemos._

 _Sayonara~~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Entre la magia y el amor**

 **Cap 5: ¡Los pelirrojos están locos!**

-Bueno, después de tiempo volvemos con este fic-dice Yuki.

-¡Rayos! ¿Acaso esa autora no puede dejar de escribir?-pregunta Hikari frustrada.

-Nop-contesta Natsuki sonriente-

-Ay, y ahora resulta que tenemos que participar en el otro fic de esa loca que tiene por amiga.

-A mi me cae bien-dice Natsuki.

-Si, a mi también-concuerda Yuki.

-Ni siquiera aparecí-dice Yusuke.

-Yo tampoco, porque se olvidó de mi-Kaito estaba en su rinconcito.

-¡Ya déjate de dramas Kaito!-le grita Hikari.-

-A mi tampoco me agrada del todo-dice Hiroto.

-Bien bien, dejen de quejarse-les dice Yuki.

 _¡Oigan! ¡No hablen mal de ella! ¡O juro que los hago aparecer en más historias!_

-Bien-aceptaron a regañadientes los morados.

 _Bien Natsuki, comienza n.n_

-Bien~-dice, al tiempo que apretaba un botón.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Basado en los Justicieros Slayers, bueno, en realidad, tiene MUCHOO parecido con ese anime, bueno, lo explicaré al final XD.

Nota 3: Por mis terribles habilidades para crear ropa y describirla, sólo describiré la ropa de algunos XD, es que la flojera me gana ewe.

Nota 4.

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

- _Hechizos cortos._

 ** _-"Hechizos largos"_**

-(N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, creo que debería agregarle una "A" por antipáticas...lo pensaré XD, un momento, forma Ana ewe)

Disclamer: Me descargo de toda responsabilidad que corresponde a las propiedades de anime y personajes de las D! PPGZ.

* * *

-Pues...nosotros tendremos que usar nuestros verdaderos nombres-dice Hotaru.

-¿Eh?-dice confundida Miyako-¿Pero no que cambiarían sus nombres reales?

-Jeje, es una larga historia, al parecer los tres al usar nuestros verdaderos nombres en algunas cosas, nos metimos en líos y este quedó como un ser anónimo, por lo cual creamos un falso nombre que supuestamente era el real, pero como ya nos metimos en algo peor de lo que nos habíamos metido antes, usaremos nuestros nombres reales, total, ya no hay nada que perder-dice Makoto.

-¿Tanto rollo por sus nombres?-les pregunta Momoko.

-Cállate enana-le dice Makoto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...?-dice Miyako.

-Exacto, que yo me llamaré Brick...-dice el pelirrojo.

-Yo Butch...-dice el azabache.

-Y yo Boomer...-termina de decir el rubio.

-Aunque te cambies de nombre, seguirás siendo ridículo-le dice Kaoru a Butch, de forma burlona.

-Cállate dragona de tercera-le dice Butch con una venita.

-¡Ja! Como si me afectara lo que me dices-dice Kaoru.

-Bien que sí-le dice Butch.

A los demás les salió una gotita anime al ver cómo los azabaches discutían.

-Bueno, sinceramente yo extrañaba mi antiguo nombre~-dice Boomer.

-Igual yo-dice Brick

-A nadie le importa, pelirrojo tonto-le dice Momoko, para después sacarle la lengua.

-Ay si tú-le dice Brick-Mira cuanto me afecta lo que me dices-agrega, al tiempo que agarraba una roca, y la tiraba lejos.

-¡Miyako suéltame!-exigía Momoko, al tiempo que se movía de forma chibi.

-Jajajaja, no es difícil agarrar a una enana como tú-se burla Brick.

-¡Cállate tomate andante!

-¡Tú eres una maga incompetente!

-¡Mentira! ¡Soy una talentosa maga!

-¡Sigue repitiéndote eso!

-¡Y lo haré porque es la verdad!

-¡Eso ni tú te lo crees!

-¿Cuánto falta para el siguiente pueblo? Esos seis son estresantes-dice Hikari-Ver a los cuatro discutir y que a ellos no les importe es irritante-agrega-

-Créeme cuando digo que también me están irritando, y lo peor es que falta mucho para el siguiente pueblo-le responde Hiroto.

-Me dan ganas de irme volando-dice Hikari.

-A mi también, pero...

-Miyako/Boomer nos van a detener-dicen al unisono correspondiendo al rubio que los detendría.

.

-Oigan...¿A dónde nos estamos dirigiendo?-preguntan los castaños.

-Eeeh...¿Quién guiaba?-preguntan los rubios.

-¡No me van a venir a decir que han estado caminando sin rumbo alguno!-les gritan los de ojos morados.

-¡Perdón!-se disculparon.

-¡Y USTEDES DEJEN DE DORMIR!-les gritó Hikari a los cuatro que se habían cansado de discutir y estaban durmiendo, aprovechándose de que los rubios no los soltaban y que por alguna rara razón del universo, estos no se cansaban de llevarlos.

-Amargada...-le dice Brick.

-¡Cállate zanahoria!-le dice Hikari con una venita.

-Miyako, Boomer, por favor, suéltenlos-les dice Hiroto.

-Bien-dicen ambos, al tiempo que los soltaban, al parecer ignorantes de que los que aún no despertaban, es decir los azabaches y Momoko, caerían y podrían despertar por completo, bueno al igual que Brick que también se golpearía.

-¡Oigan!-se quejan.

-¡Lo sentimos!-dicen con una gotita anime.

Los cuatro se levantaron y vieron que estaban por el bosque.

-Mmmm...¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos desde el pueblo?-pregunta Momoko.

-Pues creo que un par de horas-dice Hikari.

-Bien, sacaré mi súper mapa-dice Momoko, al tiempo que abría su capa y sacaba el mapa que...era ridículamente grande.

-¿Pero a qué viene eso?-preguntan los demás, excepto Kaoru.

-¿Y qué son esas "X's"?-pregunta Miyako, señalando las figuras que estaban marcadas con un plumón rojo.

-Jejeje, eso es un secreto-dicen ambas con una gotita anime.

-Son de las bandas de ladrones ¿No es cierto?-le pregunta Brick a la pelirroja.

-¡Ugh! Cállate-le grita en un susurro, al tiempo que lo alejaba con su mano.

Después de aproximadamente unos quince minutos de disputas entre los pelirrojos para saber dónde se encontraban, lograron descubrirlo, y al saber cuál era el siguiente pueblo.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!-dicen los pelirrojos, al tiempo que se iban volando, arrastrando por instinto a los azabaches consigo.

-¡Pelirrojos tenían que ser!-les gritan estos, fastidiados.

Miyako los vio alejarse.

-Creo que hay que ir con ellos-dice ella,a l tiempo que comenzaba a levitar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡Al fin algo interesante!-dice Hikari, al tiempo que volaba a toda velocidad para poder alcanzar a los pelirrojos.

-¡Es cierto!-dice Hiroto, al tiempo que también intentaba alcanzar a los pelirrojos.

.

Después de estar volando unos quince minutos, bueno, normalmente hubiese tardado más, pero a la velocidad que iban...pues las palabras sobran.

-¡Por fin llegamos!-dicen alborotados.

-Y se puede saber...¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NOS TRAJERON DE ESTA MANERA PAR DE PELIRROJOS TONTOS?-preguntaron los azabaches que estaban molidos, pues los pelirrojos no habían tenido cuidado.

-Si si, eso no importa, son seres míticos y se curarán pronto, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-dice Momoko, restándole importancia, provocando que Kaoru le diera un buen coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué este lugar se me hace conocido?-pregunta Miyako.

-¿En serio se te hace conocido? A mi no, después de todo, nunca salí de ese tonto castillo-dice Hiroto.

-¿Nos pueden decir dónde estamos?-pregunta Miyako.

-¡Estamos en el Reino de Zoana!-dice Momoko.

-Zoana, Zoana...-murmuraba Miyako intentando recordar.

-¡El reino de Zoana! ¡Aquí se encuentra el "Texto de Zoana"!-dice Momoko.

-¡El cual sólo se muestra al público cada cincuenta años!-agrega Brick.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya recuerdo!-dice Miyako.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunta Momoko.

-Pues el reino de Zoana es una de las tierras pertenecientes a las de mi hermano, o como preferimos llamarla, un reino aliado-dice Miyako.

-Oh, ya veo, ya entiendo por qué el nombre también se me hacía conocido-dice Hiroto.

-Oye...Miyako~-canturrea Momoko.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta la rubia.

-Pues...me preguntaba si es que nos podías dar algunas facilidades y privilegios para poder ver el texto de Zoana-dice Momoko, poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado.

A Miyako le salió una gotita anime.

-Emm...lo siento, no puedo, en verdad, no quiero llamar mucho la atención con el título de "Princesa" y pues a decir verdad, mi hermano me regañaría por aprovecharme-dice ella.

-Oye...¿Tu hermano es un príncipe?-le pregunta Momoko.

-Pues podría decirse que sí...al menos hasta que cumpla los veinte años no asume cargo de rey ¿Por qué?-le pregunta al tiempo que parpadeaba.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Un príncipe en serio! ¡Miya! ¡Tienes que presentármelo! ¡Porfis, porfis, porfis! ¡¿SIIII?!-le chilló, al tiempo que le agarraba de las manos y comenzaba a fantasear.

-Claro-dijo la rubia algo asustada por el cambio de actitud de la chica tan repentina.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-le pregunta Momoko.

-Tiene dieciocho y me...-dice ella, fue interrumpido-

-¿Dieciocho...?-pregunta lentamente, al tiempo que el miedo parecía invadir su rostro, para luego quitarse la capa, acuclillarse y taparse con su capa, pero lo más curioso de todo es que la capa calló directamente al suelo, parecía que la chica había sido absorbida por el suelo.

-¿Qué le pasó?-pregunta Hikari con una gotita anime.

-Su hermana mayor, Natsuki, tiene esa edad, y todo lo que le recuerde a ella, le da miedo-explica Kaoru.

-Ops-dice Miyako con una gotita anime.

-Ey, pelirroja, ¿Vamos a ir a por el texto de Zoana o no?-le pregunta Kaoru.

-¡Perdóname hermana! ¡Te juro que no volveré a hacer nada malo en mi vida!-sólo se escuchó el grito de la chica, que parecía desesperado.

A todos les salió una gotita anime, por alguna razón, sabían que ella no cumpliría lo que decía.

-¿Sigues viva?-le pregunta Kaoru al tiempo que picaba la capa con un palito.

-¡¿Mi hermana se fue?!-preguntó ella.

-Tranquila, ya se fue-le dice Miyako dando palmaditas a la capa que seguía en el suelo.

Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Bien! ¡¿A qué estamos esperando?!-pregunta, al tiempo que parecía que salía del subsuelo y la capa se levantaba y se la ponía al instante.

-Además de enana, eres una bipolar-le dice Brick.

-¡Cállate!-le dice ella, al tiempo que le daba un lapo en la cabeza-

-¡No hagas eso!-le dice Brick.

-¡Haré lo que se me da la regalada gana!-dice, al tiempo que se da la vuelta y camina hacia el pueblo.

-Oye Brick, ¿Por qué ese texto tiene tanto valor?-le pregunta Boomer.

-Mira Boomer, ese texto tiene información muy valiosa, la familia real es muy celosa con ese texto, y tiene mucho valor como antigüedad, además dicen que tiene habilidades especiales, ¡Es por eso que no podemos perder esta oportunidad!-explica Brick con brillos en los ojos de forma chibi, mientras él hablaba, Hikari había querido interrumpirlo, pero él no la había dejado.

-Em, ¿Me estabas hablando a mi?-pregunta Boomer que estaba distraído en la explicación del pelirrojo.

-¡¿Expliqué por nada?!-pregunta él expulsando fuego por la boca.

-¡No me comas!-pidió Boomer de forma chibi.

-¡Es que pareciera que tuvieses yogurt en la cabeza!-le grita.

-¿Quieres un poco?-le pregunta el rubio, al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña botella de yogurt al tiempo que se servía un poco en un vaso.

-¡Tonto!-le dice Brick-Pero...no estaría mal-agrega, con lo que la castaña se cayó estilo anime.

-¿Saben que los demás ya se fueron?-les pregunta Hikari.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!-le pregunta Brick, al tiempo que los jalaba a ambos.

.

Miyako e Hiroto estaban con una gotita anime, al tiempo que veían como los pelirrojos y los azabaches habían estado devorando toda la comida, cabe aclarar que Hikari y Boomer estaban como si nada.

-Vaya Brick, encontraste a alguien que coma tanto como tú-dice Hikari.

-¡Bola de fuego! ¡Quítate pelirrojo! ¡Ese es mi plato!-gritó Momoko.

-¡Cállate enana! ¡Y para que sepas! ¡Esa bola de fuego no me dolió para nada!-le dice, al tiempo que se recuperaba del empujón que le había dado contra la pared.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Pues veré como te va con mi Drage Slave!-dice Momoko.

-¡Oh ya cállate maga incompetente!-le dice Brick.

-¡Oye Kaoru! ¡No seas cruel!-lo ignoró Momoko, al tiempo que volvía a la comida.

-¡Oye enana no me ignores!-le refuta Brick.

-Y yo que creía que Butch era serio y frío-dice Hiroto con una gotita anime, al tiempo que Miyako asentía.

-Pues parece que los demonios necesitan cubrir la magia usada con comida-dice Boomer.

-Nosotros ya nos acostumbramos al hambre voraz de Brick-dice Hikari que comía tranquilamente.

-Tengo la corazonada de que los demás nos están viendo como si fuéramos un grupo de alienígenas-dice Hiroto, refiriéndose a las personas que se habían alejado.

-No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo que pensaran eso, así que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a ser vistos de esa manera-dice Hikari.

-¿No iban a ver el texto de Zoana?-pregunta Miyako.

-Deja que terminen de comer, aunque dudo que eso demore demasiado-dice Boomer.

.

Después de una prácticamente guerra hecha entre los magos, la dragona oscura y el demonio, todos se encontraban caminando por el mercado del pueblo.

-Mmmm...oye pelirrojo-lo llamó Momoko.

-¿Y ahora que quieres enana?-le pregunta Brick irritado.

-Tengo un trato, a pesar de que no eres un mago tan talentoso como yo, eres bueno, y puede ser que puedas ayudarme-dice Momoko.

-Habla-le dice Brick alzando una ceja, curioso, al tiempo que Momoko le susurraba algo.

-¿Eh? ¿Chicos?-les pregunta Miyako, a los pelirrojos que se habían detenido.

-No pasa nada, oigan, vayan paseando por el pueblo, nosotros tenemos que hacer algo-dicen ambos-Chaito-al terminar de decir esto se fueron.

-¿Y ahora que les pasa a esos locos?-pregunta Kaoru.

-No sé, pero no creo que hayan planeado algo bueno-dice Butch.

-Por lo que vi Momoko es fuerte, y Brick, él tampoco tendrá problemas, estarán bien-dice Hikari, restándole importancia.

-Bien-dice algo insegura la rubia-Oh, cierto, quiero paseas por el pueblo, nunca pude hacerlo porque vine aquí de pequeña sólo un par de veces y siempre me dio curiosidad-agrega, al tiempo que sonreía-Pero antes tengo que hacer algo importante.

.

Ambos pelirrojos se pararon a unos metros del templo.

-Mira chico que tiene esa cosa rara en la cabeza-le dice Momoko.

-Gorra~-la interrumpe Brick.

-Si, eso-le restó importancia ella-

-¿Cuál es el plan?-le pregunta Brick.

-¿Eh? ¿Plan?-dice ella confundida.

-¿Qué acaso nunca haces planes para poder robar a los ladrones?-le pregunta.

-¿Para que un plan?-pregunta ella-Simplemente entramos, hacemos una presentación súper épica, yo hago explotar todo y si hay algunos impertinentes que se atreven a retarnos, Kaoru saca su linda espadita y ella tiene que espantarlo o en el peor de los casos, matarlo-dice Momoko.

- _"Esas dos chicas son sádicas"_ -piensa Brick con una gotita anime.

-Simplemente hay que hacer eso-dice Momoko, al tiempo que una sonrisa sádica se formaba en su rostro.

- _"Siento que nunca debí aliarme con esta...demonios en miniatura"_ -piensa Brick-¿Estás consciente de que tiene demasiados guardias?

-¿Estás consciente de para qué te llamé?-le pregunta Momoko-Mira, si te vas a arrepentir, mejor ni lo intentes, lo haré sola-dice ella, al tiempo que se volteaba.

-No soy un cobarde, además quiero el texto de Zoana-dice Brick.

-Así se habla-dice Momoko más animada.

.

Miyako los guió al este de las afueras del reino donde estaba el castillo del reino de Zoana.

-¿Para qué venimos aquí Miyako?-le pregunta Hiroto.

-Nuestro hermano me dijo que entregase una carta importante al rey cuando pasase por aquí-dijo ella-No se preocupen, iré yo sola-agrega-Háganme el favor de esperarme aquí, no demoraré mucho-agrega, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia los guardias, estos la vieron desconfiados, ella les mostró el símbolo de su pulsera, que eran dos triángulos invertidos, aunque uno de ellos estaba menos notable que el otro, los guardias al ver el símbolo la dejaron pasar.

.

-Princesa Himeko, la princesa del reino de Seirumm se encuentra aquí-le dice un guardia a una chica de cabellos esponjados café y ojos rosados en forma de estrella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esa princesucha ha venido?!-pregunta histérica.

-Si, acaba de llegar, dice que tiene un mensaje para su padre-dice el guardia.

-No le digan nada a mi padre-ordena la chica-Avísenme cuando ella llegue, ordena a los guardias ponerse en sus posiciones-

-Bien-dice el guardia.

-Puedes retirarte-le dice Himeko.

El guardia asintió y se retiró.

-Tengo suerte de que mi hermana Miko no esté aquí, ¡Pero ya quiero ver lo feliz que estará luego de ver que conquisté el reino de Seirumm!-se dice a sí misma.

-Princesa Himeko, la Princesa del reino de Seirumm ya está afuera de la habitación esperando su permiso para entrar-dijo otro guardia-

-Háganla pasar-dijo ella, al tiempo que intentaba fingir su más agradable sonrisa para la entrada de la rubia.

-Como ordene-dijo el guardia-¡Permiso concedido!-grita, avisando a los demás-

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a la rubia que caminó hasta quedar a un metro de Himeko, la rubia traía un pergamino en sus manos.

Himeko no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al ver las ropas poco apropiadas de la chica, según ella.

-Buenos días, princesa Himeko-la saludó apropiadamente Miyako, al tiempo que hacía un leve reverencia-

-Bienvenida, princesa Miyako-la saludó de manera fingida, sin hacer la reverencia.

Miyako no pudo evitar pensar en lo poco educada que era la princesa del reino de Zoana.

-Bien, para lo que vine-dice la rubia, para después suspirar, y luego levantar la mirada de manera decidida y extender el pergamino frente a la castaña-Princesa Himeko, vine a quejarme con su padre, el rey, por el aumento de armamento que ha estado presentando su reino-agrega.

Himeko se mordió el labio inferior, no tenía que dejar su plan a la luz de manera apresurada, la tenía que agarrar de manera desprevenida.

-Está creando un tensión innecesaria entre ambos reinos, y si esto sigue así, tendremos que tomar medidas extremas con la condición de monarquía en este reino, a lo que me refiero es que perderán el derecho de reinado en estas tierras, y este reino le pertenecerá de manera permanente y oficial al reino de Seirumm-todo esto lo dijo subiendo un poco la voz y de manera decidida.

-¡¿Qué?!-al caño la educación, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, esa rubia no podía ir y decirle que le iban a quitar su reinado de un día para otro.

Miyako alzó una ceja por la falta de educación y serenidad de Himeko, pero bueno, le estaban diciendo que serían capaces de quitarle su reino y hacerla otra chica más de allí, algo a lo que definitivamente ella no estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Nunca nos quitarás el reino de Zoana! ¡Guardias, a ella!-gritó, ya harta de la situación.

Miyako se sorprendió por el grito de la chica, pero era tarde, guardias ya la habían capturado de los brazos y le habían puesto unas esposas en las muñecas, intentó hacer magia para liberarse, pero simplemente no pudo.

 _-"¡Argth! Siempre supe que era una niñita caprichosa sin respeto, educación ni serenidad"_ -pensó frustrada, al tiempo que intentaba forcejear para intentar liberarse a la fuerza, aunque sabía que no había posibilidades de ello.

La castaña sonrío con superioridad para después dirigirse a Miyako.

-Esas esposas van a impedir que uses tu magia blanca, rubia-

Miyako se mordió el labio inferior para evitar decirle todas sus verdades a esa niñata.

-Contigo aquí de rehén, podré hacerme con el reino de Seirumm-sonrió-Y cuando mi padre y hermana lo vean estarán muy orgullosos de mí-agrega en voz alta para después reírse; Miyako sólo gruñó en voz baja-

- _"Si al menos pudiese avisarle a los demás…"_

 _._

-Mmm…¿No creen que Miyako ya demoró demasiado?-pregunta Kaoru.

-Escuché que la princesa menor de este reino es muy odiosa, así que seguro es eso-dice Hikari ladeando la cabeza a ambos lados repetidas veces.

-No, lo dudo, Miyako no se deja llevar por ese tipo de cosas, así que no debe ser eso-dice Hiroto.

De repente, vieron a los guardias alborotarse, y salir del castillo, todos ellos se escondieron, temiendo que pensaran que estaban acechando el castillo.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-pregunta Boomer.

-Quizás pasó algo en el pueblo-dice Butch.

-Mmm…quizás alguien robó algo importante-dice esta vez la castaña.

-Un momento… ¿Esos pelirrojos dijeron a dónde fueron?-pregunta Kaoru.

-No… ¿Por qué?-pregunta Hiroto.

-¡Esa tonta me las va a pagar!-dice Kaoru agitando los brazos en forma chibi.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta el castaño.

-¡Ese par fueron a robar el texto de Zoana!-

En eso, fueron rodeados por guardias, que al igual que Miyako, le pusieron esposas que no les permitían hacer uso de magia o fuerza.

-Gracias por dejar que nos atraparan-le dice Butch en voz baja a la azabache.

-Ay, ya cállate, ¿No se supone que deberías de poder liberarte de estas esposas sin ningún problema?-

-Ay, lo siento, pero te digo que no soy un demonio especializado en magia-le dice irónico y en voz baja.

-¡En todo caso no sirves para nada!-

-¡Se supone que las dragonas oscuras tienen más fuerza física!-

-¡Ay, perdón! ¡Pero estas esposas bloquean los poderes espirituales! ¡Y adivina! ¡Los dragones somos seres espirituales!-

Cabe aclarar que mientras gritaban en murmullos sólo audibles para seres espirituales como ellos, eran llevados al castillo.

.

-¡Bola de fuego!-gritó Momoko.

-¡Thunder Arrow!-

-¡Bola de fuego! ¡Bola de fuego!-gritaba repetidas veces la pelirroja al tiempo que le lanzaba varias bolas de energía que explotaban al contacto con algo.

-¡Fire Arrow!-

-Bien, hay que salir de aquí, ya tenemos el texto de Zoana y ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-le dice ella.

-¡Bien!-dice Brick.

-Pero una última bola de fuego no estaría mal-sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Si-dice Brick asintiendo, sonriendo también.

-¡Bola de fuego!-dicen al mismo tiempo haciendo que los poderes se juntaran en uno solo y se volviera en una bola de fuego más grande y por ello causase más destrucción, ambos comenzaron a levitar por encima del templo que estaba prácticamente partido por la mitad, por no decir que esa mitad era lo último que quedaba.

-¡Jajajajaja!-se reían ambos, burlándose de los guardias que probablemente estaban achicharrados.

-Ay, qué divertido-dice Momoko, limpiándose una lagrimita que le había provocado la risa.

-Jajajaja sí-se seguía riendo Brick.

-Bien, hay que revisar esto luego, hay que encontrar a los demás-dice Momoko-¿Y tú sabes cómo?-le pregunta, Brick iba a decir algo, pero la chica lo interrumpió, después de sonreír empezó a hablar, estaba claro que sabía, y sólo quería impresionar con su respuesta-Puse una marca de magia en la pechera de Kaoru, así que podré encontrarla-dice ella.

-Vaya, yo hice lo mismo con la banda de Hikari y con el cinturón y capucha de Boomer-dice Brick.

-Es un hechizo muy útil a decir verdad-dice Momoko-Algo pesado, pero muy útil.

-Oye aún me queda una duda-dice Brick.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tu listón y tus aretes son joyas amuletos ¿No es cierto?-le pregunta alzando una ceja.

-Claro que sí ¿Y esa cosa también?-le pregunta señalando su gorra.

-Por supuesto, un mago sin joya amuleto no es un mago digno-dice Brick.

-¿Y esa espada corta?-le pregunta señalando una mini espada que estaba en su cinturón.

-También-dice asintiendo orgulloso-

-Bien, voy a detectar a Kaoru, pero creo que lo mejor será ir a un lugar tranquilo, esos grandulones hacen mucho ruido-dice, refriéndose a los guardias que estaban por el pueblo-

.

-Oh, odio esto en verdad-dice Hikari irritada.

-Hola chicos-los saludó Miyako, los habían puesto en el mismo lugar-¿Por qué están aquí?

-Larga historia-dijeron al unisono con una gotita anime.

-¿Qué pasó Miyako?-le pregunta el castaño.

-Bueno…esencialmente querían capturarme a mí de rehén para poder obtener el reino de Seirumm, por lo que noté-explica de manera resumida-

.

-Bien…según esto, están por aquí-dice Momoko, viendo una pequeña esfera de luz que tenía una pequeña luz verde y otra rosa, la de color rosado se iba acercando poco a poco a la verde, levantó la mirada-Mmmm…qué raro, ¿Por qué estarían en el castillo?-pregunta.

-Pues Miyako dijo que estas tierras le pertenecían a su reino, así que… ¿Una visita?-pregunta-

-Bueno, ellos deben de saber, aunque no estoy segura de acercarme al castillo, pasamos más peligro por tantos guardias del castillo-dice Momoko con una gotita anime.

-Oh vamos, fuimos a robar el texto de Zoana a pesar de estar con más de cincuenta guardias, así que esto no debería de ser demasiado-dice Brick con autosuficiencia.

-Ah de ser-dice Momoko más convencida-Pero dudo que nos dejen entrar-agrega.

-Pues entraremos a la fuerza-dice Brick, preparando una bola de fuego en sus manos, pero la pelirroja lo detuvo-¿Qué pasa?

-Probablemente todos se encuentren allí, y el poder de la bola de fuego es muy destructivo, podríamos hacerles daño en el proceso-dice Momoko de manera seria.

-Pero Boomer tiene un gran poder curar y proteger.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, el reino de Seirumm se especializa en magia blanca, así que Miyako ha de ser buena también-dice Momoko reflexionando.

-Mmmm…-se pusieron a pensar ambos, mientras tres puntitos aparecían en sus cabezas-¡Nada saldrá mal!-dijeron al unísono, de manera alegre y optimista-

-Un momento-dice Momoko.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-La señal de Kaoru desapareció-dice ella.

-¿EH?-

-Debe de ser algún bloqueo de magia-dice Momoko.

-Voy a ver-dice Brick, al tiempo que una esfera de luz se formaba en su mano poco a poco-No está la señal de Boomer…

-¿Y la de Hikari?-

-Sí, aquí está-dice Brick.

-¿Pero cómo? Si mi memoria no me falla, está en el mismo lugar en el que estaba Kaoru-dice Momoko.

-Pues le puse la señal en ambas bandas por si se le caía alguna, y aquí hay una señal, quiere decir que algo le pasó a alguna de ellas y el bloqueo mágico no surte efecto en esa banda-dice Brick-

-Oh, ya veo-dice Momoko-Pero si tienen un bloqueo mágico quiere decir que están atrapados o en problemas-dice.

-Al parecer es un complot contra el reino de Seirumm, contra Miyako o Hiroto, que son de la familia real, para ser más exactos-dice Brick.

-¡Pero claro!-dice Momoko, golpeando su puño contra la palma-¡Estas tierras le pertenecen al reino de Seirumm y es lógico que quieran un rehén para conseguir todo el reino de "manera pacífica"!-dice haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Pues hay que ir a ayudarlos. Y como ya dije, tendrá que ser a las malas…qué pena-dice Brick formando una sonrisa-

.

-Espero que esos pelirrojos nos encuentren, estas malditas esposas bloquean el poder espiritual y demoniaco-dice Butch irritado-

-Nos encontrarán-dice Hikari de repente-Brick puso un sello de magia en mis bandas y va a poder detectarme-

-Hola genio-le dice Hiroto con sarcasmo-Estas cosas bloquean todo tipo de magia y poder-

-Pues ésta genio consiguió una solución-dice ella con superioridad, al tiempo que mostraba la banda que tenía en la parte baja de su cabello, esta se encontraba tirada en el suelo-De esa manera ya no surte efecto el bloqueo-le sacó la lengua-

Hiroto sólo gruñó en voz baja-

-Vaya, al parecer al principito le molesta que haya sido más lista que él-dice Hikari burlona.

-¡No me digas principito!-

-Principito, principito~-canturreaba con burla.

-¡Ay ya párala con eso!-

-¡Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana!-

-¡Estamos en una situación difícil, estamos prácticamente secuestrados y…! ¡¿Se ponen a discutir?!-los rubios subieron el tono de su voz al ver y escuchar como los cuatro discutían.

-Bien-dijeron resignados.

-Un momento…-dice Kaoru-

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta Miyako.

-Se supone que Momoko estaba con Brick, en todo caso, ambos vendrán en nuestra ayuda…-comienza a decir ella.

-Nooo ¿En serio?-pregunta de manera sarcástica Butch, pero recibió una patada de parte de la azabache.

-¡Déjame terminar!-rugió.

-Bueno Kaoru, ¿Cuál es tu punto?-le pregunta Miyako.

-Bien, es que lo que pasa es que Momoko es muy destructiva y escandalosa, además, dudo que pase por alto el castillo, así que pasará por ahí antes , así que al enterarse de que puede destruir cosas y achicharrar muchos soldados…les dejo a la imaginación como quedará ese castillo…bueno, si es que lo que queda se puede llamar castillo.

-Oh-oh-dicen Boomer y Hikari al mismo tiempo.

-¿No me van a venir conque Brick es igual de destructivo?-les pregunta Kaoru.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, la adrenalina se le sube rápido a la cabeza y se puede emocionar demasiado, además le gusta demostrar el poder destructivo que posee-dice Boomer.

-No vamos a salir vivos de esto-dice Hikari con una gotita anime.

-Y hablando de los pelirrojos locos-dice Kaoru, refiriéndose a las explosiones que resonaron por el lugar.

-Y yo que quería salir fuera de la barrera puesta por Shabranigudu, vale la pena soñar, así que no pregunten-dice Hikari con un aura sombría.

-¿Barrera? ¿Qué barrera?-pregunta Boomer.

-Luego te lo explico por enésima vez-dice Hikari-Si salimos vivos de esto-agrega con una gotita anime.

.

-¡Holiwi guardias~!-saluda Momoko, al tiempo que guiña el ojo, pero luego forma una bola de fuego-¡Adios! ¡Fue una bonita charla!-dijo al tiempo que lanzaba su bola de fuego.

-Oh, que se den cuenta del lado positivo, si sobreviven a esto, tendrán una historia que poder contarles a sus nietos-dice Brick, al tiempo que lanzaba más bolas de fuego.

-Es verdad, deberían de agradecernos, no estamos viniendo con Drage Slaves-dice Momoko.

-De hecho, deberían dejarnos pasar sin más, creo que son sadomasoquistas-comentó divertido-¡Fire Arrow!-unas quince flechas de fuego se formaron frente a él y las lanzó.

-Observa, ¡Así se hace con más estilo!-dice Momoko-¡Fire Flower!-dice al tiempo que quince flechas se formaban alrededor suyo, tres en cada punta, dándole la forma de una flor _-¡Start!-_ cuando dijo eso, las flechas se prendieron entre las llamas y salieron disparadas en su respectiva dirección, causando más destrucción.

-Nada mal-dice Brick.

-Un hechizo modificado por mí, obviamente-dice ella con autosuficiencia.

-Mmmm…-dice Momoko, al tiempo que dejaba de levitar, se escuchó el ruido del pequeño taco de sus botas tocar el suelo para después acercarse al guardia que había señalado Brick y que se había caído en su intento de escapar, cabe aclarar que estaba aterrado-Tú, dime, dónde han dejado a los de la familia real y a los demás rehénes-le exigió con una mirada asesina, sus ojos rosas ahora parecían rojos-Dímelo si no quieres morir-agregó, al tiempo que en su mano izquierda se formaba un esfera de luz, y que lo levantaba por el cuello con su mano derecha,

-Y-Y-Y-Yo no sé-el pobre hombre tartamudeaba un montón, pero no había por qué culparlo, sus compañeros se encontraban achicharrados, si preguntan, la gran mayoría sigue viva.

Momoko lo tiró al suelo-

-Ya lárgate-el hombre escapó a toda velocidad-Tsk, vamos a tener que destruir este castillo si queremos encontrarlos-

Brick sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal cuando vio la mirada de la pelirroja, se preguntó si así lo veían los demás cuando se enojaba, no, esa chica se veía peor, y exactamente por eso, por ser una chica-

- _"Definitivamente es un demonio en miniatura_ "-pensó con una gotita anime- _"Pero en verdad debe de estimar a…¿Cómo se llamaba? Mmm…no recuerdo, bueno, a esa dragona oscura como para hacer todo esto"_ -

-Habrá que destruir todo el castillo, no hay otra manera-dice Momoko, al tiempo que levitaba y hacía un agujero en la pared para poder salir, se volteó hacia Brick y sonrió de manera sádica-¡Usaré el Drag Slave!-

.

-Me aburro~~-dijo Kaoru.

-Ay, ya cállate-le dice Butch.

-Cállate tú.

-Uy, que original-dice con sarcasmo-

-¡Muérete!

-¡Pues mira que me tendrás que aguantar por unas décadas más!

-¡Y lo peor de todo es que tenemos el mismo maldito lapso de vida! ¡Argth! ¡Pero sabes que ni bien termine esto, morirás!

-¡Eso si logras matarme dragona de tercera!-

-¡Púdrete!

Mientras que los azabaches gritaban en murmullos y los castaños discutían en voz alta, Miyako miraba el suelo, aparentaba estar triste-

-¿Te pasa algo Miyako?-le pregunta Boomer preocupado-

-Es que estuve pensando en la situación en la que estamos, y me di cuenta de algo-dijo, bajando el tono de su voz cada vez-

-¿De qué?-le pregunta-

-Es que por mi culpa mi reino va a sufrir...-dice en voz baja con los ojos algo llorosos-Ya no sé de que es capaz la princesa de este reino...-agrega, al tiempo que una lágrima por su mejilla izquierda-

Boomer la observó detenidamente durante unos segundos, pero luego sonrió.

-¿Sabes?-comenzó a decir, llamando la atención de la rubia-Secaría tus lágrimas, pero...ya sabes-dice algo divertido, refiriéndose a las esposas que tenía en sus muñecas.

Miyako lo observó un momento y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.-

-Gracias por intentar animarme...-dijo ella.

-He aquí yo, si necesitas algo, sólo dime ¿Si?-el rubio le sonrió.

Miyako asintió, un poco más alegre que antes-

- _"Siento...que...ya vi sus ojos antes..._ "-piensan ambos

.

Se veía a una Momoko estar frente a la torre, levitando frente a este, mientras de fondo se ve a un Brick desmayado e inconsciente en el suelo con los ojitos en espiral-

-Bien...-respiró hondo, para luego recitar el hechizo-

 ** _"Más oscuro que la madrugada_**

 ** _Más rojo que la sangre..._**

 ** _En tu gran nombre y entre las corrientes del tiempo sepultado_**

 ** _Juro aquí ante la oscuridad_**

 ** _Que le haré la vida imposible a todos los tontos_**

 ** _Que se atrevan a estar frente a nosotros_**

 **¡Drage Slave!"**

La pelirroja lanzó el hechizo hacia la torre, y cuando la bola de energía roja, que era un poco más grande que su cabeza, colisionó con el castillo, este simplemente se comenzó a derrumbar-

.

-Bien hay que enviar muchos guardias al reino de Seirumm, para comenzar una invasión-dijo Himeko, al tiempo que sonreía sádica, cabe aclarar que ella estaba en lo más alto de la torre-¡¿Pero qué?!-preguntó sorprendida, pues la torre se estaba comenzando a desmoronar y lo más probable es que ella saliera muy maltrecha de esa caída-

.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-dijeron los azabaches y castaños alterados por los movimientos bruscos del castillo, hasta que vieron que la pared que estaba detrás suyo fue destruida, dándole menos inestabilidad al castillo-

-Hola chicos~-los saludó Momoko.

-¡No canturrees como si todo estuviese bien!-le grita Kaoru-

-Ah~, que aguafiesta~-canturreó Momoko con un puchero-

-¿Y Brick?-preguntó Boomer-

-Pues...-intentó explicar Momoko, pero fue interrumpida por la castaña-

-¡Con un demonio!-al azabache le salió una gotita anime al sentirse aludido-¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡El castillo se está derrumbando encima nuestro!

-Oh, ¿Qué cosas no?-pregunta Momoko inocente-

Pero miró a todos lados confundida al ver que se encontraba sola, hizo un puchero y se dirigió con los demás, quienes se encontraban con el inconsciente Brick-

-¿Crees que esté muerto?-le pregunta Hikari al rubio-

-No lo sé-dice Boomer-

Brick comenzó a abrir los ojos y se levantó al instante-

-¡Esta loca usó el Drage Slave!-

-Si, ya nos dimos cuenta...-dijo Kaoru sarcástica, cuando en eso, escuchan chillidos provenientes de la torre-

Miyako ahogó un grito, aquella princesa había sido una mala persona, pero no era para desearle el mal.

-¡Se va a lastimar si cae!-grita Miyako, viendo como Himeko hacía lo posible sosteniéndose de lo poco que quedaba de estabilidad-

-Rayos, todo yo, todo yo-se queja Brick, al tiempo que se levantaba e iba volando a salvar a la princesa, total, quizás lo recompensaban con algo material al final-

Cuando se dirigió a la chica, la sostuvo de los brazos, con lo que la princesa quedaría colgada, cualquiera esperaría que comenzase a chillar o algo, a quien engaño, sí hizo eso-

- _"Es muy chillona"_ -pensó Brick con un tic en el ojo derecho, al tiempo que se apresuraba a bajarla, a su parecer Momoko le había pesado menos cuando la había cargado, quizás era porque la cargó en brazos...o porque era una enana, antes ese pensamiento Brick no pudo evitar sotar una risa-

- _"Tengo el horrible presentimiento que se ríe de mi"_ -piensa Momoko con una venita anime

Cuando los pies de Himeko tocaron el suelo, se volteó a ver al chico que no la "había tratado con el respeto merecedor de una princesa como ella", cabe aclarar que esa era su opinión-

-¡Oye! ¡Como te atreves a cargarme como si fuera un saco de pa...!-detuvo sus palabras al ver los exóticos ojos del pelirrojo quien alzó una ceja confundido-

-¿Alguien sabe lo que le pasa?-pregunta Brick señalándola-

-Creo que eres tan feo que se quedó congelada-se burló Momoko, a lo que Brick le envió una mirada fulminante, al igual que, por alguna razón del universo, Himeko-¿Eh?-dice confundida al sentir la mirada de la nativa de Zoana.

-¡No insultes al próxima rey del reino de Zoana!-dijo Himeko-

-¡¿A QUÉ DIABLOS TE REFIERES?!-le preguntó Brick, escondiéndose detrás de Hikari-

-Por supuesto cariño, que nos casaremos-dice Himeko con corazoncitos en los ojos, al tiempo que quería ir a abrazarlo, pero Hikari puso la mano en su cabeza a modo de que Himeko no lograba acercarse al pelirrojo-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-repite el pelirrojo.

-¡Oh, no seas tímido!-insistió con su voz chillona-

-¡Me secuestrará! ¡Lo veo en sus ojos!-dice Brick en forma chibi aún detrás de Hikari, quien la empujó levemente, con lo que Himeko se quedó quieta con las manos entrelazadas-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Dorling~!-dice Himeko-

- _"¿No es darling?"_ -piensa Momoko confundida intentando saber si la pecosa había dicho bien la palabra en inglés.

-Himeko-la llama Miyako con voz severa, haciendo que la castaña la mirara con una expresión algo ofendida, pues la llamó por su nombre, pero al ver el gesto de la rubia, recordó el por qué en esos instantes la rubia estaba con esposas en sus muñecas...sabía lo que venía.

A diferencia de cómo aparentaba estar, Miyako no quería ser severa con la castaña, bueno, su reino casi sufre, la tuvieron a ella y a su hermano como rehén y también capturó a sus amigos, aunque haya sido por otra razón, lo normal hubiese sido que ella se hubiese molestado o quisiese venganza...pero no era así.

Cuando la rubia iba a hablar, otra voz la interrumpió, esta era la de un hombre mayor.

-Siento interrumpirla, princesa Miyako-la rubia dirigió la mirada hacia la voz, era el rey de aquel reino-Y también siento el comportamiento de mi hija-agrega, al tiempo que miraba a Himeko a quien le recorrió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, no le gustaba cuando su padre se enojaba con ella-

-Los actos de su hija son simplemente imperdonables-eso fue lo único que dijo la rubia-

-Lo sé-admitió el rey-Y en verdad quiero decir que yo nunca autoricé estas acciones, de hecho, acabo de enterarme, al parecer mi hija le dijo a todos los guardias que no me contasen nada, pero le juro que esto nunca pasará nunca-dice, al tiempo que hacía un leve reverencia, fulminó con la mirada a su hija, indicándole que haga lo mismo-Himeko, discúlpate-le dijo-

-¡Pero...!

-La princesa merece tus disculpas, al igual que el príncipe-le dijo su padre-

Himeko refunfuñó algo por lo bajo

-Lo siento-dijo refunfuñando.

-Pues...-intentó decir la rubia, pero luego suspiró-Bien, les perdono, pero a la próxima que pase, cumpliré con mi palabra-agrega seria-

-Por supuesto-dice el rey-

-Em...esto...aún nosotros tenemos una duda-dice Boomer en forma chibi y con los ojos como puntitos-

El rey fijó su vista hacia los demás-

-Son mis actuales compañeros de viaje-explica la rubia-

-Oh, ya veo-dice el rey-¿Qué pasa?

-Em...pues...¿Cómo nos quitamos estas esposas?-pregunta de la misma manera que antes-

El rey se fijó que sus manos iban detrás de su espalda, después de darse cuenta de esto, reprochó con la mirada a su hija-

-¡Himeko!-la regañó-

-¡Lo siento padre!-

-Lo hablaremos luego, y no creas que tu hermana no se enterará-le advierte él, para luego dirigirse a Miyako-Bueno, tendrá que esperar, porque el tiempo de su duración está en el texto de Zoana...-agrega-

-Em...esto...en ese caso...-dicen los pelirrojos, al tiempo que cogían a los de su respectivo género de sus capas o cuellos de la camisa-¡Nos vamos!-agregaron con una gotita anime, al tiempo que se iban volando a toda velocidad hacia una posada del pueblo-

.

Ya los seis se encontraban en una habitación de una posada que estaba en las afueras norte del reino-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Miyako-

-Ellos robaron el texto de Zoana-dice Kaoru con simpleza-

-¡Sssssssh!-la intentaron callar los pelirrojos, pero muy tarde, sintieron un aura maligna desprenderse de la rubia-

-¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!-preguntó ella-¡Yo regañé a la princesa por sus malos actos y ustedes...! ¡Argth!-gruñó, para luego comenzar a maldecir en voz baja-" _Mi hermano me matará si se entera de que estoy cvajando con personas que son capaces de robar_ "

A los demás les recorrió un escalofrío al ver a Miyako de esa manera, pero luego vieron como se calmaba poco a poco-

-Bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo demora que las esposas dejen su efecto?-pregunta más tranquila-

-P-Pues-dijo Momoko, abriéndolo, y pasaba páginas-Dos días-responde finalmente al tiempo que alzaba la mirada, y que los que estaban con esposas los veían con cara de: Estás bromeando ¿Cierto?-

-N-No es posible...-es lo único que musita Kaoru con los ojitos como puntitos-¡¿Cómo rayos voy a aguantar dos malditos día sin poder hacer nada?!-

-Em...déjenme ver...-dice Momoko, al tiempo que comenzaba a leer, pero Brick le quitó el libro-¡Ey!

-Déjame leer a mí también, enana-le dice Brick-

Momoko hizo un puchero.

-Bueno, dice que las podremos romper si es que se consigue la espada de la luz, lo cual es imposible para nosotros, así que tendrán que espe...¿Por qué me miran así?-pregunta Brick al ver a los azabache asentir frenéticamente-

-¿Y ahora que les pasa a ellos?-pregunta Hikari-

-Ni idea-dice Momoko-

-¡Momoko! ¡Agarra mi espada!-le grita Kaoru-

-Kaoru, sé que reforcé tu espada con mi gran magia digna de una gran hechicera como yo, pero no funcionará-dice Momoko.-

-¡Sólo hazlo!-

-Bien bien-dice resignada, al tiempo que agarraba la espada que estaba en su respectiva cubierta que estaba en su espalda-¿Y ahora?-

-Usa una aguja-le dice Kaoru.

-Bien-dice Momoko con una aguja entre sus dedos -

-Controla la empuñadura y saca la hoja de la espada-le sigue ordenando Kaoru-

-No sé que querrás hacer con esto...-dice Momoko haciendo lo ordenado, al tiempo que la hoja metálica de la espada se caía-

-Ahora pon la espada entre mis manos...-

-Cuidado conque se te caiga-

-Eso no importa...-dice Kaoru, tomó aire y gritó-¡LUZ!-

Ni bien dijo eso una hoja nueva salió de la espada, pero esta era de luz que desprendía un pequeño tono brillante verde-

Los demás se quedaron con los ojos como platos, excepto Butch, él ya sabía de esa espada-

-P-P-Pero...¡¿Cómo rayos tienes la espada de...?!-Kaoru la silenció con la mirada-

-Coge la espada y rompe nuestras esposas-le dice Kaoru-Piensa que la luz es como una pequeña lanza y hazlo-agrega-

-B-Bien-dice Momoko, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y hacía lo pedido, cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que lo logró-

.

Cuando las esposas estaban ya rotas, y por ende, todos liberados, todos estaban en el suelo sentados en un círculo-

-¿Qué hacen aún en mi cuarto?-pregunta Kaoru-

-Pues...dijiste que nos explicarías-dice Brick-

-No es la única-dice Butch-

-¿Qué?-le preguntan los demás, excepto la ojiverde-

-Como él dice, él también tiene la Gorn Nova, o mejor conocida como la espada de la luz-dice Kaoru-

-¡¿NOS LA VENDEN?!-preguntan los pelirrojos exaltados a los de su respectivo género-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-dicen ellos-

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Para empezar, aunque se las vendamos no la podrían utilizar-dice Kaoru-

-¿Eh?-pregunta Momoko.

-Estas armas tienen tanto poder que no pueden ser usadas por humanos durante mucho tiempo, sólo seres espirituales como nosotros podremos usarlas-

-Bien, les explico mañana, pero por el momento, ¡Lárguense de mi cuarto!-gritó Kaoru-

* * *

-Creo que es el capítulo más largo que ha hecho la inútil de la autora-dice Hikari.-

-Pues sí más de siete mil palabras-dice Yuki-

-Y con esto llevamos más-dice Natsuki-

-¿Alguien puede decirme que día es?-pregunta Kaito en el suelo-

-¿Para qué saberlo? Estamos en vacaciones-dice Yusuke, en un sillón-

-Alguien que encienda el aire acondicionado-pide Kaito-

-Está encendido-dice Hiroto-

-Aaaah, me muero~-dice Kaito dramático-

-No le hagan caso al idiota, simplemente ignórenlo como yo lo hice durante toda mi vida-dice Hikari-Iré alimentar a Kai y a Akihiko-dijo refiriéndose a sus mascotas (Tienen mascotas ¿Saben :v ?)

-Aaah, yo iría a buscar a mis gatos, pero da flojera-dice Kaito.

-Bueno, terminaré con esto, antes de que Kaito se muera-dice Yuki con una gotita anime-

-Aquí están las notas de la autora.

Phanyg: ¡Holu! Me halaga saber que piensas que escribo bien nwn tan sólo espero que esa opinión no cambie, bien, aquí dejo este cap tan largo para compensar el tiempo que tardé.-

Tokitou: ¡Claro que sí lo continuaré! Lo que han leído sólo es el inicio porque tengo muchas más cosas para este fic, como ven aún hay secretos que no se han desvelado, como los orígenes de los protagonistas, y también a que se refería Hikari con "La barrera de Shabranigudu", ese es algo que también luego se desvelará-

Bueno...

¿Reviews?

¡Sayonara! ¡Nos leemos!~~~


End file.
